Jinchuuriki of Hogwarts
by Kyutal
Summary: After the final battle against Voldemort, the trio are forced to return for a final year of instruction. Everything seems normal for a change, but the arrival of a certain transfer student will shift the balance forever.Post DH and after 4th Ninja War. This story is more focused on Naruto's POV. Intense action in future chapters.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

"…"-Dialogue  
><em>'…'<em>-Thoughts  
><strong>Bold-<strong>Kyuubi  
><span>Underline<span>-Jutsu/Spell

**Well this idea has been seething in my mind for a while now. Its finally time to let it loose.**

**I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologue: A New Beginning<span>_**

_-Hidden Leaf Village-_

It was a peaceful day in the village for the first time in months. All the villagers were beginning to regain their previous lives before all the chaos of the 4th Ninja War. The village itself was safe from harm's way since all the battles were held near the Hidden Cloud Village. And with all the turmoil past, missions have been stacking up on the 5th Hokage's desk. Most of them were delivering aid to citizens or communicating with the other villages. But there is one mission in particular that everyone was buzzing about. And it involved none other than the number one most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

The 5th Hokage, Tsunade, was currently in her office filling out that giant stack of papers on her desk much to her dismay. She glanced over to the clock and saw it read 12:54 P.M. She sighed as she couldn't believe that there most powerful ninja is going on a long-term S-rank mission in another world. But she had no choice but to accept since the reward was enough to actually stabilize the village's economy completely.

'_Guess it's finally time to see him off.' _she thought. She went to the door and began to walk out towards the main gate.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Naruto's Apartment-<span>_

The room was cleaned and most of the drawers were emptied. Sitting on the bed was Naruto looking one last time at the picture of Team 7. Everything had changed now that Kakashi and Sasuke were dead. Sakura was continuing her job as head of the medical team at the hospital. Sasuke was killed when Naruto fought him at the Valley of the End a second time while Kakashi died protecting his army as they retreated. He smiled at it and placed it back on top of the shelf. With one last look at the room and with a red flash, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_Village Front Gate-_

Many villagers gathered here as they were about to say their goodbyes to their hero. A red flash appeared and Naruto had arrived. He was wearing a black and orange outfit, a red trench coat with black flames at the bottom, a black and red sword strapped to his back, and his cherished headband on his forehead. Cheers and good luck chants were heard all over and some people were actually beginning to tear up. No longer did the people see him as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Naruto was walking down the center street only to be greeted by more and more people with each step. As he was nearing the gate, he saw Sakura and the rest of his friends standing there with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Well look who it is. The so called hero of Konoha," Tsunade said.

"Very funny baa-chan."

"So are you ready Naruto?" Neji asks.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna miss the village and everyone."

"Um, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shyly.

"What's up Hinata?"

"I-I hope you have a s-safe journey," she said. Even though Hinata tried to hide it, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Naruto stepped up to her and hugged her and said "It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever. I'll be back before you know it." He let go of her and saw her with a smile and a small blush.

Everyone else gave their best wishes and the only one remaining was none other than Sakura. Naruto had been anticipating this moment. He knew that out of all people, she would be the one most affected since they were the best of friends. He began with "Finally found you Sakura-chan. I was wondering if you were here at all."

Instead of replying, she rushed and had him in a bone crushing hug. Then she loosened her grip and looked into his azure blue eyes and said "When you come back, promise me that nothing has changed between us."

"I promise. It's a promise of a lifetime," he answered with a smile

"Hey Naruto! Good luck on the mission," Tsunade interrupted. "You can't fail since the client already paid."

"Hahaha. After all this time, you still only care about money baa-chan."

"Shut it, and how do you intend to get to this place the client mentioned might I ask?"

"Don't worry about that. The Kyuubi will take me there personally."

With those words, a giant ball of red chakra emitted from Naruto's body and floated outside of the village. And then suddenly, it expanded and cracked, revealing the Kyuubi no Yoko in flesh before all of the villagers. It was huge and its nine magnificent tails were lashing about but didn't crush mountains and tsunamis like before. Its fur was a light orange and its eyes were crimson red with slit pupils. Some were backing away while others were too shocked to move. They had not forgotten the destruction that it caused to the village 18 years ago.

**Are you ready to leave yet? After 18 years of the same scenery, I'm getting bored of it.**

"Yeah. Well I guess be going everyone," he as he went out of the gates and jumped onto the head of the Kyuubi. All the people were surprised that the demon even let him on without retaliating. "Kyuubi will open a portal and we'll enter into some place called Japan. From there he'll take me to wherever that old man said to go."

"Alright then Naruto, have a safe trip," Tsunade finished. Naruto waved one last time to the people below him.

**You might want to hold on.**

A giant blue sphere appeared and the Kyuubi began to enter it. Once the giant demon was taken whole by the sphere, it shrunk and vanished into thin air. All was silent as the villagers watched their hero disappear, as if he never existed. Sorrow was now in the air and all was silent.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Hogwarts-<span>_

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade. The students began to pour out of the cars one by one. Out of all the students, a certain trio was easily recognizable. It was none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Despite all of them being 18, they were forced to return to Hogwarts for one last year of education if they wanted a career. Newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall, allowed them to finish their 7th year since they spent all last year roaming around to find the Horcruxes. They all felt awkward for being a year behind everyone else at first but they'll just have to endure the embarrassment if there was any.

"Once again, we're home," Hermione said as they saw the castle on the hill from the carriage they were riding.

"I can't believe they actually fixed everything so fast," Ron said.

"Magic can do impossible things remember?" Hermione glanced over to Harry who seemed to spacing out, as if he was seeing visions from Voldemort again.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks.

He didn't answer and continued staring into space. "HARRY!" When he heard her shout, he looked at her confused and said "What's up?"

"'What's up?' That's all you can say after spacing out of nowhere?"

"She's right mate. You look like saw a ghost, or worse," Ron added.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how this is going to be officially our last here."

"Maybe the most normal one as well." Ron added.

All of them began to laugh, realizing how all the past years were anything but normal. The carriage soon approached its destination at the entrance to the castle. They got off and went to the Gryffindor common room to change into their robes in preparation for the feast. On the way there, Harry spotted Ginny walking with her friends. Their relationship didn't really end but didn't really start again either. They still communicated but more like friends rather than a couple. Unlike him, Ron and Hermione's relationship was in full bloom to the point where Harry would leave them alone and not talk to them for hours, days even. Sure he was happy for them, but he also felt more alone than he initially realized. Rather than become a lazy ass, he actually did some studying in order to catch up on the school work.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, all three didn't see the faces of their 7th year friends since they graduated last year. Being one year behind never felt so embarrassing. After about half an hour, everyone converged to the Great Hall for the feast.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Great Hall-<span>_

The hall was most the same save for the new drapes that had a silver and gold color which hung above the windows. The floating candles were all lit and the hall was being filled in by the students. Harry and Ron took a seat at the Gryffindor table, anxious for the food and Professor McGonagall's first ever speech as headmistress. Harry noticed how some students were missing, including Colin Creevey, who was killed during the battle for Hogwarts. He didn't realize until now how so many sacrificed themselves for his cause. Regret was welling up inside him until he saw Hermione sat down across from them on the other side of the table.

"Where were you Hermione?" he asks.

"I went to the library. I just needed to see all the books again before coming here," she replied.

"Of course you did," Ron said. "Choosing a library over me."

Harry couldn't help but to start laughing about how Ron is jealous of a library. Either he was actually jealous or just desperate to snog her in some random corner, something that has been happening a lot lately. In actuality, at the beginning of their relationship, things were slow at first until they began spend more time alone without Harry. Since Harry was busy with business from the Ministry, Ron and Hermione were left alone to their escapades which left Harry to live by himself at 12 Grimmauld Place all summer.

"What's so funny?" Ron asks.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione went back to reading the book in her hands while Ron was holding his spoon and fork in utter anticipation. Harry was looking around to see where the headmistress was so that the feast could start. As if on cue, Professor McGonagall appeared in the front of the hall. Everyone began to clap and cheer as the headmistress was standing with a very proud smile on her face.

"Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!"

The cheers grew louder and like every other year before it, happiness was in the air. The headmistress went to announce the new additions to the school that were constructed after the battle such as the duel arena and the new dorms that allowed each student their own room. Another announcement was the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Robert Adonis. He had pure white hair, a face mask, and had only one eye visible while the other was covered by an eye patch. He had a very bored mood but still stood up when his name was mentioned. The last announcement was that the massive security around the school had been lifted by the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

After all the announcements were finished, McGonagall waved her wand and food began to fill the tables. All sorts were present, even the most weird looking types. Everyone began to dig in and massive chatter was the only noise in the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><span>-One hour later-<span>_

It was now quiet and all of the students were full with the food that was just on the tables earlier. But before being dismissed, the headmistress had to make one last announcement.

"I see that all of you are filled to your heart's content. I have but one announcement, mostly applying to the first years. As always the Forbidden Forrest is now completely closed off to everyone. The only that should be going in there is gamekeeper Hagrid," she said. Some of the older kids were a bit confused since that rule was in effect either way. "With that, all of you are to report to your dormitories."

The students began to stand up and walked to doors but a giant bolt of black lightning zapped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They looked up towards the magical ceiling and all of the floating candles were blown out. Then something similar to fire began to spin in the center like a whirlpool. Harry was looking directly into it until it exploded, leaving a giant red eye with slit pupils, glaring at the witches and wizards. Some first years were starting to panic and were running under the tables while the others hid behind the seventh years. Even the teachers were scared, all except for Professor Adonis, who looked at it as if nothing was there. Suddenly, the eye began to zoom out it then revealed the head of a red fox.

**RROOOOAARRR!**

The roar from the fox was so strong it forced some people onto the floor. A moment later, it disappeared and left all who witnessed this terrifying event with a memory that wasn't going to be forgotten easily. Like the others, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just as freaked out as anyone else. But this was only a tiny fragment of what's to come in the near future.

* * *

><p><em><span>-In the middle of the forest-<span>_

"How long have we been traveling now?"

**Please don't start asking when we're gonna get there or I'll squash you. And I'VE been running for about two hours.**

"Wow, in two hours we traveled across two whole continents. I didn't think you were that fast Kyuubi."

**Being a demon that's awesome like me gives me perks you idiot. How much farther are we from this castle the old man talked about?**

"At your current speed, I'm estimating about 3 minutes. But since its dark, we'll stop near the castle and camp out until morning."

**Fine, but you're walking the rest of the way.**

"That's a good idea. I don't want to give the old man a heart attack when he sees a giant demon fox carrying me."

**Oh, there it is. Alright I'm leaving. Summon me if there's something I can destroy.**

"Good night Kyuubi." With that, the demon disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to free fall down to the ground. He did several flips and landed softly on the forest floor. He put his hands into a crossed formation and said Shadow Clone Jutsu. Five clones appeared and the real one said "I need you guys to scout the perimeter. I'm going to meditate for the next few hours."

"You got it boss." They all scattered in different directions while the real one prepared a fire and sat down in his sage formation.

'_This better be worth the trip old man,' _he thought and went into deep meditation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Give me suggestions if you want to.  
>All of them are 18, including Naruto since this is after the 4th Ninja War.<br>**


	2. The Long Walk

**Well I got more reviews than I initially hoped. This chapter is going to be way longer than the prologue. If you have any ideas you want me to incorporate, feel free to say it in your review or PM me. And there is a poll on my profile on whether I should make the jutsus Japanese or English, you decide.**

**Awaikage Kitsune****: Thanks and it won't be yaoi. I hate yaoi too.**

**Flamelord99:**** Let's just say that it'll be revealed in this chapter.**

**RasenShuriken92: ****Thanks for the compliment. I have no idea about pairings yet though.**

**Howlingwindofthestorm: ****Thanks for the compliment. Trust me, it will be good.**

**Scione:**** Like I said earlier, it won't be yaoi and who knows, things might change. Keep your hopes up!**

**Scarpaw234:** **Took me awhile to think of something that makes sense to both stories. The plot will thicken eventually and thanks.**

**NarutoxYugitoFTW: ****I appreciate the advice and I noticed the clothing description was a bit vague the second time I read it. But I can't have him looking like he's dressed for war. That's a bit too illogical. And the jutsus are going to base on a poll so the majority of people will decide. **

**Pudding In Great Pain: ****You'll just have to see. And guess what, the next chapter is here!**

**Once again I own nothing. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. But the plot is all mine so mwhahahahaha!**

"…"-Dialogue  
><em>'…'<em>-Thoughts  
><strong>Bold-<strong>Kyuubi  
><span>Underline<span>-Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**The Long Walk**_

_-In the middle of the forest outside Hogwarts-_

The sun was starting to rise and all was quiet in the forest. Birds were beginning to awaken to sing to another beautiful autumn day. There was some moisture in the air so it was a cool temperature. In the middle of the forest was a fire that had burned out about an hour ago and in front of it was Naruto, still in deep meditation. He meditated all night about the mission that was given to him a year and a half ago during spring when the old man asked for the "destruction" of a certain dark warrior. The old man didn't really get into much detail about it and kind of left in a hurry the next day. The only clue that Naruto got from him was a letter and a picture of the place that they were supposed to meet again for further details. Leaving all the thoughts aside, he opened his eyes and they were beginning to adjust to the light. He stood up and began to stretch his limbs from being in the same position for the last 7 hours.

After a few more moments, a clone appeared in front and reported "The surrounding area is practically all forest. The castle is located on a hill that overlooks a lake. Shouldn't be too hard to find the entrance."

"Alright thanks for the heads up. Dispel," he replied and the clone disappeared. Something about this mission was odd and Naruto couldn't place his finger on it, but it was still a mission and failure wasn't an option. To be honest, the old man somewhat reminded him of the 3rd Hokage since they both shared the same dream, the will to protect those they cared about. He began to walk towards the edge of the forest where the sunlight shown the brightest. In the distance, he could see a small town that had a road that led into the castle.

**Not to bother your pathetic excuse of a walk, but do you even remember what that old man looks like? I mean, we last saw him like a year and half ago.**

'_He's an old man. Old men don't tend to change all that much.'_

**I'm just hoping he remembers what he requested rather than waste my time and energy for you.**

'_After all this time, you're still an asshole you know that.'_

**I'll take that as a compliment.**

Naruto kept walking until his stomach began to grumble in protest. "I cannot believe I skipped dinner last night."

**That's what you get for insulting me brat.**

'_Haha, very funny.'_

He reached into his back pouch and pulled out a scroll and opened it, revealing a symbol with the face of a fat toad. Putting some chakra into his hand, Naruto gently tapped it the face and with a puff of smoke, a ready to eat bowl of instant ramen was there with a pair of chopsticks. Clapping his hands together, he chanted "Itadakimasu!"

**If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead from too much sodium exposure.**

A few minutes later, the bowl was empty and Naruto's stomach was satisfied. Now that that was out of the way, he headed onward towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Meanwhile, in Harry's room-<span>_

Harry slowly opened his eyes as sunlight poured through the window. He got up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes and his new room was present. There were the traditional colors of Gryffindor or red and gold all over the room. A walk-in closet was located to the right wall next to the bathroom, a large window with a beautiful view in the center, and the door the common room on the left. A study table was to right of the window and three shelves filled with textbooks on the right. The bed was roughly king size, meaning it was huge for a single person.

He got off the bed and stretched his arms and legs to completely shake off the grogginess from last night's feast. But the image of the red fox was still fresh in his mind.

'_Was it a premonition or…?' _he wondered. But the subject quickly dropped at he went for a shower.

A half hour later, Harry went down to the Gryffindor common which was still quiet since the sun was still rising. The fireplace was still lit as usual and he noticed someone was sitting on the couch facing towards the fire. By the look of the back of the head and the way the hair was brushed, he could instantly tell it was Hermione.

"Oh, I wonder why you're up so early," he said sarcastically. "Let me guess, to read a book."

"Well, would you look that, I'm right…again." he joked while pulling a chair to sit in front of her.

"Good morning. So, what did you think of last night's show?" Hermione asked.

"I think that entire thing could've been created by the teachers to stop us from entering the Forbidden Forest." he guessed.

"Are you serious Harry? Why in the world would they do that?"

"Didn't seem a bit off how the ceiling just happens to show that image, RIGHT after McGonagall warned us not to enter the Forbidden Forest." he stated.

"But wouldn't that be a bit too much. Didn't you see their reaction when it popped up? And why would they allow lightning to nearly hit the students?"

The last question left Harry with no reply. Sure it could've been a warning from the teachers, but the use of lightning was too much, even for a warning.

"Let's go ask the headmistress later. I'm sure she would be willing to explain something to us." Harry suggested.

"Fine, but let me ask since you might get in trouble because you would accuse them of something they didn't do."

They suddenly heard a door closing from upstairs and decided to remain quiet to see who was coming. The shadow was reaching the end of the archway and it turned out to be Ron in his pajamas. His hair was sticking in all kinds of directions and kept yawning over and over.

"Why are you two up so early?" he said while rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He walked with his back hunched and sat down next to Hermione and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly while Harry just rolled his eyes…again. "So are guys going to answer my question?"

"We're going to ask McGonagall about the ceiling incident." Harry answered.

"That weird eye thing?"

"What else?

"It's just that, last night when I was sleeping, I had this dream where the eye was over some town or something. When I turned my gaze from the eye to the town, all I could see was fire, destruction, and death. It was…horrifying. Worse than the images I saw from Riddle's locket." Ron said with quiet voice.

"Bloody hell." Harry said.

"I think that proves that the teachers didn't cast a charm on the ceiling." Hermione stated.

"Alright, let's get some breakfast and then visit McGonagall's office." Harry suggested.

"Good, cause I'm starving." Ron said.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_Hogsmeade-_

The town was barely awake and very few people were out and about. The only place that was open was a pub called the Hog's Head. Naruto had just entered the town's barrier, which felt like a weak breeze. He analyzed the town and concluded that it was poor, considering the fact that it had many run-down buildings. But the location of the town was quite interesting; it was situated in the mountains over-looking the castle. Some of the shops were more modern than others and each had a variety of things Naruto had never even heard of.

Despite the many peculiar things here, he pressed forward to the path that was supposed to lead into the castle. But then he noticed something. Men in black robes that were holding small wooden sticks were surrounding him. Naruto counted five of them, but didn't show any sign of fear.

"That's a nice sword you got there kid. I'm sure it'll be worth a lot to collectors." one man said.

"I'll give all of you one and only one warning. Step aside if you don't want to die." Naruto retorted.

"You got some nerve punk! That's it. We were going to kill you and take that sword anyway. Get'im boys!

The five men pointed their wands/sticks at the teenager, but he only smirked and disappeared as the curses were shot. Two of the wizards were hit by their allies' stunning spells while the other three tried to find the teenager. They all stood there with confused looks and each thought they were going crazy. But a second later, one of the wizards fell face first onto the ground with multiple slash wounds on his back. Blood was rushing out of his body so fast no healing spell worked. The two remaining wizards were now standing back to back, hoping to find the boy from front and behind. They looked all over the area to find the boy but he was nowhere to be seen. At that moment, what seemed like an invisible blade chopped them both in half, leaving another pool of blood and body parts all over the place.

"This is what happens when idiots like you mess with me." Naruto spat.

**Looks like there really is demon in there! I may be enjoying the bloodshed but one question, how are you going to get rid of the bodies?**

'_I'm way ahead of you.'_

He summoned 10 clones to carry the bodies and limbs and stuck explosive tags on each one. Then they all went over to the ledge and threw all the bodies into the abyss. Five seconds later, faint explosions could be heard.

'_Problem solved. Now where was I?'_

**Just hurry up and get there already! I want to destroy something already!**

Naruto begins to make his way back to the path until another hooded figure stood in the way. He too had his stick drawn out like the rest. "You will not take another step!"

"I commend you for attempting to stop me. I request to see your face before you die like the rest of them." Naruto said. It was almost as if he didn't even care anymore.

"So be it." The hooded figure reached up and removed his hood. Naruto was stunned at the sight before him. The long white beard and long white hair was unmistakable.

"D-DUMBLEDORE?"

"How do you know my name intruder?" he demanded.

"How? You were the one that gave me the mission a year and a half ago!"

"What mission? I've never left this town once in over 30 years!"

"But you sent me your phoenix." Naruto retorted.

"Phoenix? Oh, you must have met my older brother." Naruto was confused and couldn't understand if he was being threatened or not. "I am Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus was probably the one you met. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding young lad." Aberforth said as he lowered his wand.

"I thought you were him since both of you look exactly the same. But now that I look back, you're not a wearing hat or glasses." Naruto examined.

"Putting that aside, what business do you have with my brother?"

"As I said earlier, he hired me a year and half ago for a mission that was supposed to commence when I met him again in that castle."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid my brother passed away. About the same time you saw him I believe."

Naruto's eyes were widened with shock. The client that hired him had died soon after he requested it. What the hell was the point in requesting this mission in the first place? So does this just mean that this entire trip was a waste of time?

"Look, I know that you're probably thinking this trip was in vain, however, there is a way to contact him." Aberforth stated.

"How the hell are we supposed to talk to someone that has been dead for almost two years?" Naruto responded. "Unless, you're planning on using forbidden jutsus.

"Why don't you just follow me and your stupid questions will be answered soon enough."

"Fine, but don't get any ideas of backstabbing me."

"I'm trying to help you here! Oh, never mind. Let's just go already."

And with that, the young shinobi, joined by the old wizard, continued their trek towards the castle.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Great Hall-<span>_

Right now would be estimated to be about 8 o'clock in the morning. The four tables were not completely filled as it was last night, but many were awake and eating in preparation for the first day of classes. In the middle of the Gryffindor table, Ron was devouring the food on his plate while reading the Daily Prophet, Harry was sipping his milk and looking for potential candidates for the Quidditch team, and Hermione was busy reading the Potions textbook. Some of the teachers were presently eating breakfast as well. This included Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Adonis.

Apparently, many students had no idea who Professor Adonis was or any of his skills. Usually when the school was given a new defense against the dark arts teacher, the students would be given some information about their talents. But this man was a total mystery and some are a bit wary in what his teachings might include. The most mysterious thing of all was probably the mask that covers his entire face from the eyes down. And his complexion and mood seemed like he didn't want to be there at all.

"Hey guys, check this out." Ron mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Why don't you swallow first and then tell us." Hermione reminded. Ron then swallowed the mouthful with a sense of pure satisfaction.

"Check out this out article right here." Ron pointed out on the Daily Prophet page. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Why don't you just read it for us already?" Harry suggested.

"Right."

_**DEVASTATION IN THE FAR EAST!**_

_**Approximately 9 P.M. yesterday, Japan was said to have been struck by a magnitude 7.9 earthquake. The shock soon created a tsunami which engulfed the entire town of Sendai and other local residential areas. Many homes and lives have been completely swept away by the enormous force exerted by the wall of water. Thousands of lives, gone, while even more are missing. Muggle governments from all over the world have pooled their resources together in an attempt to aid the Japanese people in this dark hour. Charities such as the Red Cross have begun to collect money to send to Japan as well.**_

_**The tsunami has also created another crisis at one of the nuclear power plants in the industrial zone. It disrupted the system that keeps the reactor cores cool enough for electrical use. But with the system down, the country is in risk of experiencing another atomic bomb. The radiation has already begun to spread across the country as well as the Pacific Ocean. If civilians are under the effects of the radiation for too long, the risk of getting cancer is increased tenfold.**_

_**Muggle geologists have started research on the epicenter and hypothesized that it was caused by a massive shift in the Pacific plate. But the Japanese Ministry of Magic has concluded that the earthquake was caused by an outside force. Aside from the earthquake, Tokyo had reported that something ripped through half the the city with no chance of being seen. Further reports have stated that other major cities have witnessed the same phenomenon. These cities included: Beijing, Moscow, Berlin, and Paris. A witness reports that it looked as if the city was completed torn in two by a giant red blur. No evidence has been found from the destruction it created and was last spotted in the English Channel. The Minister of Magic has declared the phenomenon is to be avoided at all costs.**_

"Well that was a great to start the day." Harry said sarcastically.

"What in the world could've caused so much destruction? Something or someone has to be behind this." Hermione said. She sounded like she saw what happened first hand.

"How could you tell if someone did this?" Ron asks.

"It makes sense though. Only someone with magic could possibly summon this…thing to attack those cities." she explained.

"Hermione, I think you haven't enough to eat." Harry joked. "Besides, this doesn't affect us so we don't have to worry."

"But the paper just said it was lost spotted in the English Channel. It could've torn through London by now."

"Not to mention that the bloody thing might come through here," Ron added with a serious tone.

"The school has barriers and a spell to make it invisible to all but wizards and witches." Harry countered.

"Let's just drop this debate. Classes are starting soon." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late in beating Hermione in Potions again. Ah… the good old days." Harry joked once again.

"First of all, you cheated. Second, shut up before I turn you into a wrackspurt." she threatened.

The trio stood up with their schoolbags and all headed down to the dungeons as a start to the new school year. All of the students following them were kids they had never even seen before. Makes sense since all of their old friends graduated after the Battle of Hogwarts. A normal school year was the only thing the three hoped for now that the dark reign of Voldemort was now over. They could have never been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would you look at that, another chapter is over. I know this chapter was a bit boring but it's necessary to the plot. And I hope the Japan disaster will inspire some of you to help the Japanese people. But I will admit, it did make sense when I said the Kyuubi would be landing in japan. **

**As usual, I hope you liked this chapter and please continue to review. There is also a poll on my profile on whether I should make the jutsus English or Japanese. I'm torn between the options so I let you guys decide for me. So for this chapter, I didn't use any of the jutsus or spells. The poll will end when I finish Chapter 2. I nearly forgot to say that they is also a forum in my profile as well for your opinions in pairings.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER<strong>_

_**Return of the Phoenix**_


	3. Return of the Phoenix

**I'm finally able to post this chapter up. I literally rewrote this chapter 5 times until I decided which scenario was best. But then I looked back at all of them and saw that they weren't as great as I expected. So I just chose the best one since I'm tired. I'd like to thank everyone that read and gave reviews. I'm aware of all the flaws so I will revise the other chapters when I have time. And to add something new, I'm going to start a character profile for each chapter. I don't know how much info I'm putting but it should be decent. The only down side is when I start running out of characters to describe. So I'll probably make another poll or forum so that you can choose.**

**As for the jutsus, obviously the majority would be for Japanese. I'm gonna start translating from this point onward. If you see anything wrong in the translations, send me a link to a good translator if you know any. =D**

**I still own nothing but this plot. All characters belong to their creators, which is unfortunately not me.**

* * *

><p>"…"-Dialogue<br>_'…'_-Thoughts  
><strong>Bold-<strong>Kyuubi  
><strong>Bold <em>Italics<em>**: Summon  
><span>Underline<span> -Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_**Return of the Phoenix**_

_-Entrance to Hogwarts-_

After an hour and a half of following the old man, Naruto has finally made it to the entrance of the castle. If it weren't for the old man's weak ass legs, he would've been up in Dumbledore's office already trying to find a way to get the mission over with. But no, he had to be stuck with an old man that walked like a snail. Even the Kyuubi was beginning to complain about the boring scenery and how it could look so much better burning to hell.

**We've been following this old geezer for almost an hour now and we only made it to the entrance. Can't we just get rid of him and find the office ourselves. And why do I see people in the same clothes all over the place.**

Hearing the Kyuubi's last sentence, Naruto just realized that he is seeing many people around his age wearing similar clothes walking all over the place. He turned towards Aberforth who was still in front of him walking slower than ever.

"Um…why are there people in this place, old man?"

"Let me guess, my brother didn't tell you about this castle did he?" Aberforth answered with a question of his own.

"No, he just told me to get here and find him. Nothing else," Naruto said. "Actually, now that I really think about it, we only met for only about a day. Then he left after asking me for this mission and paid baa-chan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but when it comes to secrecy, Albus has always been a master of it."

"Since we're here now, how am I supposed to talk to an old man that is supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked. His impatience mixed with the Kyuubi's was at its peak.

"Before I lead you to the current headmaster, I must inform you that this is a school and students are currently in their classes. So try not to disturb their lessons." Aberforth requested.

"WHAT THE HELL? HE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A SCHOOL!" Naruto's shouting could be heard all over the castle. Some students were startled and ran out of the classroom thinking it was a monster. The teachers were angry about the sudden outburst and decided to step out to see what caused the commotion. But the first one to the scene was none other than Headmistress McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. She immediately noticed Aberforth standing there with a frustrated expression and instantly knew it wasn't he who shouted. Her attention turned to the young blond in front of her.

"And what do you think you're doing here and not in class young man?"

"Class? Old man, who is this old lady?" Naruto asked. Being the idiot he is, he didn't notice who he just insulted. The headmistress saw it was an offense and was about to verbally punish him until Aberforth jumped into the way to stop her notion.

"Hold on Minerva. This isn't what you think it is." the old wizard said. "This kid here isn't a student and I'll explain everything but here isn't the place."

After about ten minutes of reassuring the other teachers that everything was fine, the old witch led the younger Dumbledore and the shinobi into her new office. It was once again guarded by the eagle statue that required the password to reveal the ascending staircase to the office. When Naruto stepped into the humongous office, he could see portraits of all kinds of people on the walls. But the amazing thing is that they were able to move and talk like normal people. In the center, there was an archway that had steps leading into a circular pad that had desk with a chair behind it. By the look of the stone's color the office, or rather the entire castle must have been several hundred years old. Behind the desk were two adjacent staircases that led to a second floor but Naruto couldn't tell what was up there. As Naruto and Aberforth step onto the platform, the headmistress sat down on the chair with an angered look.

"Please explain to me what brings you here Aberforth," the old witch demanded with a calm voice.

"Actually, I was forced to come by this kid here." Aberforth replied. He looked over to Naruto who seemed to be bored with conversation. "He claimed that he knew Albus and told by him to come to Hogwarts. The rest of the details I don't know of."

McGonagall turned over to the blond and asked "What business do you have here at Hogwarts Mr.…?"

"…Uzumaki." Naruto responded but refused to look the witch in the eye. "My business here concerns only the old man. His brother here told me that I would be able to contact him despite his passing."

"I'm afraid I can't let you speak with him since you have no proof saying you know him. And the sword on your back just makes it all the worse." The magic users felt a dark aura around the sword and could sense evil emanating from it.

"When I met the kid, he said that Dumbledore sent Fawkes to him after his death." Aberforth interjected. "But I haven't received an explanation either."

"All the more reason for me to ask you to leave the grounds, Mr. Uzumaki." McGonagall requested.

"Since I don't have any physical evidence that says I met the old man; I guess I'll just have to get some." Naruto said as he began to walk towards the door.

**What are you up to?**

'_I can't prove I met the old man without evidence right? So I think it's best if I summon "him" to help me in my argument.'_

**Hmm, well that is your only option at the moment so might as well. I need to talk him anyway because he owes me chakra from that time.**

'_I just hope it works. Here goes nothing.'_

Naruto turned around to face the wizard and witch with a smirk on his face. Getting into a good position, he clapped his hands together and formed five familiar hand signs. Boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Fenikkusu!

The magic users could feel massive amounts of energy surrounding the teenager to the point where it hurt to be in his presence. The air was heavy and breathing became harder for them. He then slammed both of his palms onto the stone floor and an odd circle formed into what looked like a web that spread across the floor. The circle began to glow red, but rather than a puff of smoke, a huge pillar of fire erupted. The magic users were blinded and had to cover their eyes. From the pillar of fire, two large wings of flame emerged. The outer feathers were yellow whereas the inner ones were red. The pillar began to die down and the body became visible. It was completely red except for the chest area which is also yellow. Its legs were brown and had inch long talons.

The beast in front of the two old magic users was none other than Dumbledore's old friend and familiar, Fawkes the phoenix. They were flabbergasted to see that the young blond had been telling the truth. For several moments, the wizard and witch were silent while Naruto crossed his arms with a smirk on his face while shaking his head. The phoenix flapped its large wings to descend slowly onto Naruto's left hand which was extended enough to land on. Despite Fawkes' size, he was relatively light as he perched the ninja's arm.

"I'd like for the both of you to meet a close friend of mine, Fawkes!" Naruto spoke with enthusiasm and confidence, knowing that he could no longer be denied.

"H-how did you summon Fawkes?" McGonagall exclaimed. She continued to stare at the phoenix to see if it was an illusion but she couldn't find any flaws.

"It isn't that hard to summon something." Naruto replied. "Fawkes, do you want to speak with them?"

The phoenix nodded in agreement and flew off Naruto's arm while he began to form another set of hand signs. Dragon-dog-tiger-ram-bird-serpent: Ninpou: Terepashī mezame.

"Alright Fawkes, their all yours," Naruto said, "But make sure you don't scare them too much."

_**Don't worry; I won't give them a heart attack.**_

"W-where did that voice c-come from?" Aberforth said out of shock from the random voice that appeared from thin air. His face looked like he had a dementor kiss him square on the face.

_**Both you and Albus have the same reactions. It's almost pitiful. And to answer your pathetic question, look up.**_

The witch and wizard looked up to the ceiling and saw the Fawkes sitting on top of one of the shelves of books looking at them intently with a menacing glare.

_**You may wonder how I'm speaking to you, am I right?**_

"How is this possible? Phoenixes don't have the ability to speak using telepathy." McGonagall stated.

_**It is true that wasn't able to communicate orally before I left. But my encounter with Naruto has changed many things. I know I may sound uncouth, but would you mind stepping aside so that Naruto can speak to Albus, time is a wasting.**_

"It looks like have no choice since Mr. Uzumaki has presented us with more than enough evidence concerning Albus. Would like for me and Aberforth to leave so that the three of you can speak privately?" McGonagall answered.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid I can't talk about the mission unless the old man says otherwise." Naruto answered.

The headmistress and the elderly wizard went to the door and it opened with a creaking sound. Naruto proceeded towards the portrait which was located in the second story on the right wall. McGonagall was still unsure about letting the stranger talk to the portrait of the late headmaster. Some things were always best left unanswered when it came to Dumbledore. So she decided to drop the subject and left the office quietly.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Back to Naruto-<span>_

The wooden frame in front of Naruto that was supposedly Dumbledore's portrait was nothing more than a painting of a wooden chair. The background was just a brown wall and there was nothing else present. At this point, Naruto had no idea what to do.

_**He's usually here. If he isn't, he must be at the portrait at his old home. Try placing your hand on the painting Naruto.**_

**Screw that! Just punch the thing!**

_**What is up with you and violent methods?**_

'_Whoa, calm down you guys. If Fawkes' idea doesn't work, we'll try yours Kyuubi.'_

With his hand approaching closer to the portrait, Naruto could feel some weird energy emanating from it. When he saw the paintings earlier, the people were able to move freely in it so he assumed they must be "alive" to certain degree. Once his hand touched the canvas, he felt all the energy disappear. The portrait then turned black and started to spiral around Naruto's hand.

"Um…is this supposed to happen?"

_**Not really.**_

**I told you. Now that that didn't work, punch it!**

'_Not many choices so might as well.'_

Stepping a few feet back, Naruto dashed with his fist raised at the portrait. As his fist was getting closer, the "black hole" began to dissipate and a familiar face was appearing. Several more milliseconds pass and Naruto's fist is slowly reaching its destination and the face was becoming clearer and clearer. With a centimeter, the face of an old man was present, but it was too late. Tasting the full brunt of the Naruto's fist to his face, Dumbledore could only feel his skull being shoved inside out.

"What was that cracking noise?" Naruto wondered. The only thing he could recall was his fist slamming the black canvas until he heard something like bones cracking.

**Your answer is behind your fist you moron.**

Taking his hand back from the painting, he could see the old man with broken spectacles, a bruised left eye, and a broken nose.

"That was…a good…punch, Naruto." Dumbledore mumbled.

"Oh crap! I sorry old man! Let me try and fix your face."

_**Hold up Naruto. Just watch.**_

Before all they're eyes, Dumbledore's face began to blur once again and reappeared a second later looking completely healed. He also had a smile on face despite being punched in the face a minute ago.

"Was that supposed to be a greeting?"

"Maybe?" Naruto replied with a nervous laugh.

"Putting that aside, I'm surprised you came Naruto."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I had assumed that you thought I was bluffing. Who else would trust a stranger from another realm that asked for a mission?"

"The Hokage was pretty skeptical about it as well after you left. But the payment you made was able to fix the economy problem, so we thought it was natural to honor your request."

_**You're forgetting me.**_

"Ah yes, how could I forget you old friend." Dumbledore turned to face his former comrade and familiar with a bright smile.

"You should be more considerate old man. When I found Fawkes during one of my missions, he was half dead from exhaustion, and his body looked like it was torn in half. If I hadn't taken him in, he would've died and wouldn't be here talking to you." Naruto accused.

_**I'm sorry but I have to agree with Naruto. Forcing me to use my powers and teleport to his world nearly splinched me in half.**_

**Not to mention the bird took a ton of my own energy to heal himself.**

"Who was that, Naruto? I thought you went alone."

"Hurry up and come out Kyuubi. It's time you met properly."

A crimson aura formed around Naruto's body. It began to separate from him and started to manifest itself, forming a smaller Kyuubi was standing on all fours next to Naruto.

"Kyuubi, I'd like to meet Dumbledore. Dumbledore, meet the strongest of the Tailed Demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto introduced both of them to each other but they only stared. Several minutes pass by and the awkward silence continues until the Kyuubi decides to speak.

**Since we're not getting anywhere with this staring competition, you might as well explain the mission Dumbledore.**

"I see no reason not to. I know that you might find this task impossible, but please listen to what I have to say before making any comment."

"I promise."

"The first thing I have to tell you about is an object."

"An object?"

"But this type of object is extremely dangerous and harmful to those who try to destroy it. It is called…a Horcrux."

"The name itself is weird already. What's so dangerous about this 'Horcrux'."

"First of all, it could be anything you choose it to be. But the dangerous part is what's contained in the item."

"Contained? As in kept from unleashing untold terror?"

"Somewhat. But the object contains something very dark…a fragment of a person's soul. They don't age and can last eternally. It basically means you can't die."

**Hmm, I didn't think they would have something similar to Jinchuurikis in this world.**

"You have Horcruxes in your world?" Dumbledore asks.

**They sound very similar but, what I'm talking about is whole bodies of chakra, embedded into a human being. A perfect example of this is Naruto here.**

"You make me sound like an abomination, Kyuubi." Naruto joked. "I may be wrong when I say this, but are you asking me to find this Horcrux and destroy it?"

"You are correct. But don't destroy it until you show it to me."

"But is there any clue as to what object I'm trying to find? If there isn't, then this mission is truly impossible to accomplish."

"Actually, there are many clues. But to understand these clues, you must know of the person who created that Horcrux. His name is Voldemort."

"Great…another weird word."

"I believe told you about the dark wizard when we first met. If you don't remember; all you have to know is that he was the most evil wizard in magical history."

"Was? If he's dead, what's the point of you asking me to get rid of someone?"

"Seven was the limit of Horcruxes a person could have; that is until Voldemort created an eighth."

"How did he create an eighth if seven was the max?"

**Probably obsessed over his ambition like that snake Orochimaru.**

_**You are right on that part fox. Like Orochimaru, Voldemort resembled much like a snake and had insane ideals. If those two were to ever meet, this world wouldn't stand a chance.**_

"I doubt even he knew he created the last one. Most of Voldemort's Horcruxes were items that had major effects on his life. The original seven were destroyed over the last year before you arrived."

"So I just have to find the last one. Simple enough, but I need the clues you talked about earlier."

"I have made many speculations about what the last Horcrux could be and only one item remains that is truly important to Voldemort."

"And that would be?"

"His wand."

"…"

"The main reason I believe it is his wand is because that wand is what made him who he is. It was his most trusted ally like a katana to a samurai. But after he obtained my wand, he stopped using his own."

"Why did he have your wand if he had his own?"

"Mine was the legendary Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created. Being the ambitious fool he was, Voldemort sought the best of the best. But as I said just now, he ceased using his own wand after obtaining the Elder Wand."

"So all I have to do is find that wand, bring it here, and then destroy it. I understand the mission and all, but how is this supposed to take me a whole year to accomplish?"

"Like before, you never run out of questions. The year spent here was actually requested by your village leader."

"WHAT?"

"She told me about your dream of becoming the-"

"-Hokage?"

"Yes, the Hokage. But she also said you needed to learn how to handle things rationally rather than with your fists. So she asked me to keep you here for a year to learn to socialize like a normal person."

Naruto was completely shocked to hear what Dumbledore had just revealed. To make it worse, the baa-chan actually forced him into it. For a whole year, he was stuck here, when he could be spending time with his friends in Konoha. How was the simple life supposed to teach him anything?

"What if I just teleport back after the mission?"

"She said clearly that she would beat the living daylights out of you if you did."

'_Godammit! She would too!'_

Anger and confusion was the only emotion flowing in Naruto's mind at the moment. How could she possibly force him to live a whole year away from the village when it could be attacked for all he knew. Sure it would help him in becoming Hokage, but this method was way too risky. His hands clenched into fists as his anger only went higher.

"But you don't have to worry Naruto. You will pose as a student that just transferred here. You don't have to do anything but focus on finding the Horcrux and try not to miss too many classes." Dumbledore assured. "It'll keep the suspicion from the other students to a minimum."

"I need to walk this off. We'll continue this later." Naruto said quietly and started down the stairs. "Fawkes, why don't you show me around while I think about this."

**_Sure. Kyuubi, I think it would be best if you remerge into Naruto. People might freak out when a demon is walking among them._**

**I hate to agree with you but I have no choice since Naruto could go on a rampage any minute now.**

The Kyuubi faded and Fawkes flew down and landed on Naruto's left arm once again. The shinobi walked and mildly slammed the door on his way out. The only thing that the elder Dumbledore knew for sure is that the wizarding world will be experiencing another great change.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Gryffindor Common Room-<span>_

After finishing the unexpected double potions period with Professor Slughorn, Harry and Ron decided to return to common room to take a break while Hermione went to library to catch up on her studies. Both boys felt exhausted even though only two hours had passed by. Being in the seventh year has given them more leisure time, which basically meant more time to procrastinate.

Ron was on the couch and was starting to doze off while Harry was at one of the tables trying to remember his schedule. Then it struck him; he forgot to ask Professor McGonagall about the ceiling incident. Looking over to a completely knocked out Ron, Harry concluded that he would be seeing the headmistress on his own. Exiting the portrait covering the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Harry saw a lot more people walking around than normal. Usually, most of the fifth years and younger would still be attending classes. In the distance, he saw a familiar face with long blond hair flowing down her back skipping towards Ravenclaw tower.

"Hey Luna. Why are so many people out of class?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hello Harry. I'm not so sure myself. All I heard was that someone has returned to Hogwarts." she replied. Luna was always one of the oddest students Harry ever met. But that didn't mean she wasn't a great friend.

"Someone returned?"

"I didn't really hear any other details. I'm sure it must someone important if this many people are buzzing."

"No matter, I guess I'll see around Luna. I need to see the headmistress about something."

"Is it about what happened in the Great Hall last night?"

"H-how did you know?"

"I suspected since you're always the first one to ask everything."

"Nothing can stop you from figuring me out, huh?" Harry let out a small laugh and waved goodbye to Luna and continued to the headmistress' office.

The more halls he passed by, the more people he saw talking about the "someone" that had supposedly returned to Hogwarts. Everywhere he went, he saw people gossiping while some others looked like they were celebrating. Even the teachers seemed to joining in all the mayhem. His curiosity level was increasing by the second and he wanted to know who this mystery person was. Without a second thought, he went up to a bunch of 2nd years and asked "I'm sorry for barging in, but who is this person everyone is talking about?"

"Oh my god! You're H-H-Harry P-Potter!" one of them said screamed. Harry could immediately tell that she was one of those fan girl types. Ever since his duel with Voldemort ended in his victory, his fame was soaring through the roof. No matter where he went, he would be recognized and praised for his "legendary" accomplishments.

"Uh…yeah. So could you tell why the school's all hyped up?"

"Well we heard that a red bird was spotted flying in the school. Some of the older students said it belonged to Dumbledore." the second year described.

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization and knew exactly who had returned. "Where was the bird last spotted?"

"It's flying over the Black Lake as we speak." Harry ran to a window that overlooked the lake, and just as the girl said, the phoenix was flying over the lake with its usual grace.

Harry turned around and ran towards the library to find Hermione to tell her about the crazy news. After going through several corridors, he finally reached the large library. Looking in every single row he passed by, he spotted Hermione reading a book on Charms. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder and said "He came back!"

"Who came back, Harry?"

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted. The other students present were starting to get annoyed and left to find a more quiet area.

"But that's impossible. Phoenixes never return when their owner dies. Are you sure it's not a different bird?" she reasoned.

Knowing Hermione, she would try to find the most logical solution. Rather than argue, Harry grabbed her wrist and forced to follow him. "Harry! Let me go! I still have to study!"

"All the teachers are busy talking about Fawkes so you have plenty of time to study." Harry reasoned.

Several minutes later, both of them were on the bridge leading to the path that led into Hogsmeade and the Black Lake. Hermione was tending to her wrist that felt sore from Harry's constant dragging. Harry on the other hand, was urging Hermione to walk faster so that they can see the phoenix before it left again. They kept on walking on the path until they found themselves at a familiar sight. It was the clearing where Harry was able to summon his stag patronus successfully for the first time ever. Nostalgia was radiating all over this area. Five years had gone by and yet so much had changed since then.

With a clear view, both of the teenagers began to search for the phoenix. They searched and searched, but couldn't find it after about 15 minutes and were beginning to lose hope. Harry started lowering his head in sorrow, and Hermione knew how Harry cherished Fawkes since it was one of Dumbledore's lasting legacies. Harry then turned around to leave quietly with Hermione walking close behind. They both began to hear something that sounded like faint screeching. But a moment later, it disappeared, so both of them ignored it.

The silence soon ended when a huge explosion was discharged from the lake. The forced knocked Harry and Hermione onto the floor and all they could feel was wind rushing from all directions. There was the same screeching sound as the wind was ripping through the air at insane speeds. Hermione looked at the lake and saw a giant sphere of light rotating in the center of the lake. The magical force in the air was enormous enough to tear down several of the trees at the border of the Forbidden Forest whilst cracking the trunks of trees further in. The lake started to produce waves from the shockwaves being produced from the sphere of light. Suddenly, waves of energy flew all over the place. The force of each one was strong enough to knock down elephants. Being close to the lake, Harry and Hermione took the force in its entirety.

The sphere was starting to dissipate and the water was also settling. Dust was still in the air and visibility was low. Harry was still on the ground but was out cold. Hermione was in so much pain as if swords slashed all over her body. With one last blurry glance at the lake, she could only make out a pair of red wings flying towards them. With her eyes refusing to stay open, she passed into unconsciousness.

_-Several minutes earlier in the sky-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto, are you sure this is a good idea?<strong>_

'_Don't disturb me. I'm angry enough. Just let me vent my anger with this.'_

**Just do it Fawkes. We both know what Naruto does if he is upset. One jutsu isn't going to hurt. You can even use it as a new strategy for later battles.**

Seeing the Kyuubi's "logic", Fawkes held onto Naruto's arm and pulled him higher into the sky. Reaching a suitable altitude, Fawkes let go of Naruto and let him go into free fall.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Two clones appeared and Naruto held out his hand. Focusing chakra into this right palm, one clone began to mold the chakra into the shape of a ball. When the ball of chakra was formed, the other clone placed both of his palms above the chakra ball and added wind chakra, created the four blades of a shuriken.

FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!

Diving headfirst towards the lake, Naruto held onto the shuriken instead of throwing it and continued to fall. All Naruto could feel was his fury being channeled into this one particular Rasenshuriken.

'_Just a few more kilometers.'_

Several kilometers above him, Fawkes was scanning the area to see if anything would be in the blast radius. With his enhanced vision, the phoenix could see everything below him crystal clear. Nothing was too close except for a few mermaids trying to intercept the Rasenshuriken with their weak tridents. For some reason, Fawkes always hated the mermaids with a passion. He probably felt challenged when the mermaids started to sing out of nowhere when he would be try to sing. Oh well, a few hundred mermaids shredded into oblivion isn't going to change anything.

_**'Hanging with Naruto and Kyuubi has made me sadistic hasn't it?'**_

The many creatures that lived near the lake had already gotten to a safe distance since they could sense the destruction the Rasenshuriken contained. "Everything is going to be fine" is what Fawkes thought, which is until something caught his eye at the last second. Focusing his vision on two heat sources that were situated at the lake, he could see it was two humans. With closer observation, he could see Hogwarts uniforms.

_**What are two students doing out here?**_

Looking back Naruto, who was about to touch the surface of the water, he realized his mistake.

_**Aw shit!**_

Retracting his wings back into his body, Fawkes dived straight down in order to catch up to Naruto. But seeing the Rasenshuriken only moments away from its destination, Fawkes could only think of two scenarios. One, they die from the blast and Naruto would be hunted down for the murder of two students. Or the other, they survive the blast long enough for him to get there to heal them with his phoenix tears. Betting on the latter, he continued his descent towards the earth.

_-Back to the present-_

The two students on the floor were unconscious and Fawkes just made it in time to heal them. The wind chakra must have damaged their magical cores, but overall they were fine. The phoenix was standing over the two students and hoped that no one else felt the destruction; assuming the people inside the school didn't notice since the barrier was up. Both the students were the size of sixth year and older but their faces weren't seen. One was female while the other was male by the hair length of both students. Without hesitation, Fawkes grabbed their black cloaks and flipped them over so that they can lie on their backs. Seeing their faces, the phoenix wasn't surprised at who it was.

_**Of course it's you again.**_

Naruto was walking slowly towards Fawkes and amazingly enough, he was unscathed. Usually he would be injured beyond belief from that attack. Looks like the new powers of the Kyuubi did make a difference.

"Who're they?" Naruto asked. Judging from his tone, the ninja had calmed down enough to start a conversation. He stood at the feet of the two unconscious teenagers. _'A guy on the left and a girl on the right. From their clothes, they must be students from the castle.'_

_**They are students from the school. They were near the blast, but fortunately for you, they will recover. **_

"Do you know them?"

_**Actually I do. The one on the right is Hermione Granger. She is considered the brightest witch of this century due to her intelligence. But she can be a bit too calculating sometimes and tends to stick to rationality rather than impossible things. Even though magic is the definition of impossible. If you need help on homework, talk to her.**_

"Please don't remind me of homework right now but thanks for the advice. And the guy on the right?"

_**That is Harry Potter. He is the one that supposedly defeated Voldemort. People usually call him the Chosen One nowadays.**_

"Defeated? If he defeated Voldemort already, what's the point of me being here?"

_**I think Dumbledore wants you to destroy the Horcrux so that it ensures Voldemort's defeat. Because if one his followers find that wand, they can resurrect him and everything would be in chaos again. But I don't know what happened after I left so you're going to have to ask Dumbledore for the details.**_

"More questions again. I should get them to a hospital. Are there any near here?"

_**There is one in the school. Just carry one of them on your back and a clone for the other.**_

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

A clone appeared in a puff of smoke and went over to the wizard. The original carried the witch and both of them followed Fawkes back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em><span>-The Great Hall-<span>_

Peering over a window, the mysterious Professor Adonis looked down at the lake with his usual passive expression. Looking to the entrance path, he saw the young ninja carrying the magic users on his back with the phoenix up ahead.

"Looks like the mission is about to begin." Looking at the Forbidden Forest, Adonis saw the devastation from the jutsu and couldn't help feeling nostalgic. "Heh, all that and it's not even lunch time. You really are unpredictable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know that you're thinking, it's confusing or sucks overall. To be honest with you, I pretty much winged this one unlike the other drafts because I was so annoyed of writer's block. It's not that great but it's not too bad either. As for Adonis, it's pretty obvious who it is by now. I'll explain that in the next chapter, maybe. I'm just glad to be done with this finally. As usual, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Be sure to check the forum as well so you can place your suggestions.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>JUTSUS<strong>

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Ninpou: ****Terepashī mezame = Telepathic Awakening**

**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken = Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER<strong>_

_**The Fifth House**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARACTER PROFILE<strong>_

_**~Naruto Uzumaki~**_

_**Age: 18  
>DOB: October 10<strong>_

_**Hair: Blonde  
>Eyes: Blue<strong>_

_**Favorite Color: Orange**_

_**Signature Jutsus: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Other jutsus are currently unknown.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki is the last of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. On the day of his birth, his parents embedded the Kyuubi no Yoko into his body, thus making him a Jinchuuriki. His life was horrible when he was a child. The villagers of Konoha would beat him or ridicule him for the demon inside his body. His lifelong dream is to be Hokage so that all people would finally respect him a person rather than a demon. Throughout many years, he developed skills beyond imagining and soon gained the respect of the village after a climactic battle against the Akatsuki member, Pain. After the battle with Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, declared war against the entire ninja world all for the sake of his ambition. During the 4**__**th**__** Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to come to terms with the Kyuubi no Yoko; forming an odd friendship. In one of the major battles of the war, Naruto was able to free the statue containing the eight bijuus that were already captured by Akatsuki. No information has been disclosed about what happened to them, but it is rumored that Naruto has stored them somewhere. The war came to an end when Naruto killed his former friend, Sasuke Uchiha, in a second battle at the Valley of the End. Naruto is currently on a mission in another world at a secret client's request. The mission is scheduled to last about one year. No new information has been revealed thus far.**_


	4. The Fifth House

OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I should've updated during the summer but I was literally on vacation all summer. The Bahamas and Florida distracted me like crazy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and told me to update. I will slap myself later for not updating. Also, I'm gonna need a beta-reader because I overuse the same words over and over. It's really starting to piss me off. Not much to say now I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, **READ AND REVIEW!**

"…"-Dialogue  
><em>'…'<em>-Thoughts  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Kyuubi  
><strong>Bold <strong>_**Italics**_: Summon  
><span>Underline<span> - Jutsu/Spell

**CHAPTER 3**

_**The Fifth House**_

_-Hospital Wing-_

The Hospital Wing was mostly empty except for two students sleeping with minor injuries. Madam Pomfrey had just finished tending to them and wasn't completely surprised to see who it was. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had a decent history of visits to the Hospital Wing during the past seven years. Although both of them were getting hurt every now and then, it usually involved saving the school from something concerning dark magic.

A few more minutes of silence passed by until footsteps could be heard. They were moving at a quick pace and were getting louder as it got closer to the Hospital Wing. One moment later, Ron Weasley was present under the archway, gasping for breath. The reason for him being here was pretty obvious to Madam Pomfrey as she looked at him a blank expression.

"HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed as he ran to her side.

She was still unconscious but was breathing at a steady pace. Madam Pomfrey was sure that both of them were fine physically, but she kept on pondering one thing that seemed out of place; the person that brought them in. When the young man walked in with the two wounded magic users, she was already curious as to who he was. His clothing showed that he wasn't a student of Hogwarts yet he was the appropriate age to be one. Once he placed Granger and Potter on two beds, he left without a word. She didn't pay attention to him afterwards and quickly checked on the students.

Ron held onto Hermione's hand, hoping she would wake up. As if on cue, she slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she saw was Ron's face beaming with relief to point where he going to cry. She got up slowly, expecting massive pain, yet there was nothing. Well it made sense since Madam Pomfrey was a master of healing.

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

"That's supposed to my line! Why don't you tell me how you and Harry got into this mess," Ron responded.

"I don't remember much, but I recall us walking towards the Black Lake, looking for something." She tried to remember as much as she could but everything was extremely vague. "Wait, I think I do remember something."

"What?"

"An explosion, a huge explosion in the lake. Oh my god! Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Fortunately, no. You two were the only ones down there at the time. On the way here, I heard some rumors about Fawkes returning and all this other rubbish."

"Fawkes? That's the reason why we were down there! Harry dragged me down there because he was convinced that Fawkes returned to the school."

"So he decides to believe a rumor and forced my girlfriend to follow him to the lake to get blown up? Once he wakes up I'm going beat the living daylights…"

Speaking of Harry, they looked over to the left and saw their best friend still asleep. Ron went over and tapped him on the head to see if he would wake up, but Harry began to shake violently. His face displayed pain, almost as if he was under the Cruciatus Curse. It was similar to whenever his scar burned on his forehead but ten times worse. He began to sweat and his arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably. Ron and Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and tried to calm his down but to no avail. Even the nurse's spells weren't working; it even looked like it made it worse. After several minutes, Harry calmed down but was still sweating profusely. A fever broke out and Madam Pomfrey diagnosed that he stay in the Hospital Wing for the time being. But there wasn't much more she could do to him.

Out of nowhere, they heard a beautiful song, echoing in the Hospital Wing. The doors slammed open and a red blur zoomed in. It flew in a circular motion and slowed down and landed on the pillar above Harry's bed. Recognizing who was in front of them, their mouths were wide in disbelief. Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes the phoenix, had actually returned.

Fawkes looked upon the three wizards and half expected them to faint or something like that. They kept on looking at him, not saying a word; to be honest it starting to creep him out a bit. If they weren't going to start a conversation then he will.

_**It's good to see you again, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. It's been far too long.**_

"D-did he j-just talk?" Ron stuttered.

_**Technically, yes. I'm speaking to you using telepathy.**_

"How is this possible? I've never seen magic like this before." Hermione asked.

_**Actually, this isn't magic. While I was "gone", I picked up on a few things. But that's not the reason why I'm here. Madam Pomfrey, may you leave the three of us alone, there are some things that must be not like the rumor of my return.**_

Regaining her composure, she acknowledged his request and left the Hospital Wing quietly. Fawkes stayed silent until he was sure no one was around. Once everything was clear, he looked back to the teenagers. He noticed them holding hands and confirmed his past assumptions. Being a phoenix has its perks in understanding psychology of other organisms, including humans.

_**Before I start, it seems the both of you finally admitted your feelings for each other.**_

Hermione and Ron felt blood rushing towards their faces. Both could imagine the phoenix laughing at them. Fawkes just wanted to see their reactions and that gave him the answer he wanted. Reflecting on his actions, Fawkes noticed he was following the Kyuubi's ways a lot.

_**Well, enough of the jokes but we have much to discuss. If you have any random questions, ask them now because I'm on a tight schedule.**_

"Why are you back?" Ron asked. It was pretty obvious that he would ask that. Fawkes anticipated this and had an answer that wouldn't reveal too much of the mission.

_**I left because Dumbledore was killed and that meant the end of our partnership. But it was all according to plan and I Disapparated to somewhere…different. The part about me coming back I'll tell after any more random questions.**_

"Can you explain to us how you're talking then?" Hermione asks.

_**During my journey, I came across a mountain, inhabited by toads. Like most animals, we could understand each other and I noticed that they were able to talk to humans. I asked them to teach me how, but it turns out that phoenixes don't have the necessary organs to communicate verbally. Fortunately, however, my intelligence level was high enough for me to learn telepathy, but it has to be activated from an outside source in this world.**_

"Toads that can speak to humans? Where is this mountain you speak of?"

_**I'm afraid that information is to be kept secret. But I'm running out of time and I must tell you about why I'm here. The first is the reason I why I returned. Since my partnership with Dumbledore ended, I decided to find another one.**_

"Wait a minute, I thought familiars are loyal to only one person in their lifetime," Ron stated.

_**Being phoenix gives me the loophole of immortality. I died and revived so that I could create a pact with my new master. Speaking of which, he was the one who brought Hermione and Harry here.**_

"Really? Who is this guy? I have to go and thank him."

Fawkes knew he had to leave the part about Naruto being the source of the explosion or he wouldn't gain their trust. Trust was going to be needed if Naruto is going to look for Voldemort's wand. He would tell them about this incident, but only when he felt it was the right time.

_**Right now, he should be in the headmistress' office. I'll introduce you to him when I get the chance. The main reason we're here is to look for something that belonged to Voldemort. **_

"'Something that belonged to Voldemort?' Just the sound of that makes me think your new 'master' is a dark wizard," Ron accused. "Is he trying to revive Voldemort or something?"

_**No; this subject is far too important to disclose to you three at the moment. Please promise me that you won't tell Harry unless I say so.**_

"How can we trust you if this is concerning Voldemort?" Hermione questioned.

_**If I told you, rumors will spread and you could once again experience the same darkness that Voldemort inflicted when he revived. I'm afraid my time here is up. I've healed the both of you, so you should be fine Hermione Granger. As for Harry Potter, like Madam Pomfrey said, let him rest here.**_

Spreading his wings, Fawkes took flight and left the two teenagers. They had so many questions to ask the phoenix and yet they barely even got a straight answer. Both agreed to tell Harry all the details of the conversation as soon as he woke up. Hermione was out of the hospital and both of them headed towards the Great Hall. Outside of the window, the sun was beginning to set and nightfall was approaching. This was Ron's favorite time of the day, dinner.

_-Headmistress' Office-_

Naruto finally made his back to McGonagall's office after getting lost when the stairs suddenly change positions. He opened the door and saw the witch talking to Dumbledore until they were interrupted. Naruto walked up the steps and approached the portrait.

"It looks like you've calmed down a bit." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah; on the way back, I thought about how baa-chan was always putting me in situations that I found unappealing. But I realized that most of it was for my benefit and for my dream to come true." His voice wasn't filled with anger like before and he seemed to be grateful.

"Mr. Uzumaki, the staff is fully aware of that little stunt you pulled during your frustration. In fact, two students were injured by that terrifying spell you unleashed. Please explain to me how you're going to fix this mess?" McGonagall demanded. Naruto could tell that she was pissed; it's understandable since he did kill a lot of those weird fish people.

"I promise I'll fix it but give me some time to think of something."

"Alright then, Naruto, I know for a fact that you understand the mission, but there are two more things that we must take care of. Firstly, where you are going to reside for the time being," Dumbledore said.

Up until now, Naruto didn't think about where he was going to sleep. If he is going to pose as a student of Hogwarts, that must mean he is going to stay with the other students. So he suggests the idea of staying in the dorms with the students, that way he could learn more about being normal. Getting multiple tasks done at the same time is something that Naruto was always good at. They both agree with his idea and explain to him the four Houses and how each one finds specific traits in a person. McGonagall waves her wand to summon the Sorting Hat. As always, the Sorting Hat looked dusty and tattered, despite it being used just about 24 hours prior.

"Why did you have that old rag into your hand?" Naruto asks.

"This is the Sorting Hat Mr. Uzumaki," she answered. "This is the item that will place you in the appropriate House. I was hoping you weren't going to comment on it."

"So I have to wear it?"

**That's a rhetorical question.**

'_Shut up.'_

McGonagall gives Naruto the hat and he reluctantly places it on his head. As soon as the ancient touch his head, Naruto could feel it moving like some weird animal trying to climb on top of him. Then he could feel it starting to pierce into his mind, searching through every emotion he's ever had. From love to hate, he could remember all of the times that involved either friendship and happiness or hatred and despair.

The Sorting Hat began to speak, "How very interesting. I have never come upon someone like you; a person that has all the traits of the original four founders."

"Um…is that a good thing?" Naruto questioned. "Does it mean I can't stay or what?"

"You can stay, but where am I going to put you?" it replied. "In my entire existence, someone with your traits has always seemed impossible."

"Can you explain to us what his major traits are if it causes you this much trouble?" McGonagall says. She was confused like everyone else and wanted to know why.

"Well, he has the courage of Gryffindor, loyalty of Hufflepuff, clever-minded as Ravenclaw, and for some odd reason he is terrifying like Slytherin." They just stood there, not knowing what to do since Naruto was a special case. Dumbledore had been silent the whole time until a fascinating idea came to mind. It was different and would have been considered crazy, but with the world at stake, all options had to be considered.

Thinking the whole plan through the old man said, "Minerva, I have a request for you."

"Does it solve this predicament we're in?" The old wizard nodded with a smile on his face.

"Would it be possible to create a whole new House for Naruto?" Dumbledore suggested. "It may sound like favoritism, but I believe it would work out in the end."

"Albus, you do realize that creating a new House is currently impossible. We can't just add a new House out of nowhere; it would go against the tradition of honoring the four founders. Even if you did find a way around that, where are we going to place this dormitory?"

"The one reason I suggest this because we don't have time to be wasting over trivial matters. Naruto is only staying here one year; it's not going to insult any of the other students if he is being treated differently. As for a location, some of the other paintings have told me that the Room of Requirement has repaired itself from the blaze last year."

Naruto was just standing as the two magic users talked about his temporary home. He looked towards the open window as Fawkes was making his way back from the Hospital Wing. The phoenix landed on his golden bar and felt a sense of nostalgia rushing through.

"You're late." Naruto says with a bored tone. "Did you explain the situation to them?"

_**I was hungry and went for some food. About the explanation, I vaguely described why I came back and barely anything about you other than the fact that you save them.**_

**Ha! I knew you thought about food before coming here. Now Naruto owes me 10 minutes of doing whatever the hell I want.**

"Damn it. How could I lose such stupid bet! I thought you were coming straight back."

**It doesn't matter if you're an animal or a demon, our stomachs dictate our actions.**

"Blah blah blah. I don't need you to sound deep and philosophical for me to understand something that simple. So you really didn't explain anything concerning my world right."

_**I explained it to them as vaguely as possible. They bought the whole thing but they sort of find you suspicious since I told them that you're finding something that Voldemort owned. I'm sure you can change the situation if you get to know them.**_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and glances back at Dumbledore and sees both he and McGonagall were staring at him. "Are you finished with your talk?"

"I'm sorry. So do you have any ideas about that "House" you were talking about?"

For the next five minutes, Professor McGonagall explains her decision to allow Dumbledore's request. But if Naruto was going to stay in the school like the students, he is going to have to follow all the rules like everyone else. Next was the location of the Room of Requirement and how it responded to the user's needs. Naruto could see more like a training area rather than a dormitory. She encouraged him to attend classes more often than Dumbledore suggested but it's still manageable. Once all the ground rules were laid out, the last thing a House required was a name of someone of great importance in history. Since Naruto hadn't really contributed anything to the discussion, it was the least he could do for his temporary home.

'_A name. Man this is harder than I thought.'_

The requirements for the House name had to be someone of great skill and knowledge that everyone has to know. They allowed him to pick a shinobi, but some of them were either hated or feared rather than praised. Ninja from Konoha were considered but Naruto didn't know too much about them.

'_Dammit, if only I paid attention to history at the Academy.'_

**This is what happens when you don't pay attention to anything, especially when you're being taught by your superiors. If you want a name, then I've got one that will work perfectly for you.**

The Kyuubi told Naruto the name and he face palmed himself for not thinking of it earlier. A man everyone in the Elemental Countries knew, one that saved Konoha in its time of need. Accepting the Kyuubi's proposal, Naruto approached McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Looking at McGonagall, Naruto says, "When you said I could choose someone from my world. I pondered through many possibilities and just couldn't find the right one. That is until the Kyuubi reminded me of the hero of Konoha."

"Who is this person Naruto?" Dumbledore asks.

"The one that shaped my destiny on the day I was born. Even though the Kyuubi hates him, he still has enough respect for him to suggest his name. This person is the 4th Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze."

"I for one don't know of this person, do you Albus?" McGonagall said.

"I have heard of this name when from the time I met with the current Hokage during my time in the Elemental Countries. He is revered as a hero through the eyes of many because he single-handedly saved Konoha from the wrath of the Kyuubi. He then sealed it into Naruto on the same day he was born."

"It affects me more so than others because Minato Namikaze is also my father." Naruto added. "It may seem selfish, but will you allow it? I haven't been able to honor my father properly, so I see this as an opportunity."

The headmistress thought it over and willingly accepted the name of Namikaze as a new House. Although Naruto is going to be the only one in it, they would have to make up some excuse so the normal students wouldn't get jealous or blame them for favoritism. The Room of Requirement would be locked to anyone but Naruto for the time being, but the accommodations inside were going to be Naruto's responsibility. Dumbledore reminded Naruto of his role portraying a transfer student from Japan. Hearing the name Japan brought some bad memories, but Naruto decided to hide the fact the Kyuubi was the one that caused the earthquake.

"Alright then, with the housing issue resolved, there is one final subject we must clear." Dumbledore said. "It concerns your powers."

"What about my powers?"

"It isn't anything bad, but Minerva and I believe that you are too powerful compared to the other students. So I had devised a method for you to suppress your powers."

"Hmm, I guess I understand."

"Do you still have that package that I left for you?"

Naruto took his storage scroll out and summoned a 1-foot long black box. "Ever since you left, I didn't open it just like you asked."

"Well open it and see it as a gift from me to you."

Naruto took off the lid, and inside were two wands, one red and another blue. Each of them was approximately 12 inches and completely identical except for the color. Rather than the traditional wood, the wands were made of ruby and sapphire, thus making them durable and slightly clear. With one in each hand, Naruto held onto them with extreme care, being afraid of breaking them with too much force.

"Don't worry about them shattering. The only way it could break from you using too much energy at once. I created them as a limiter so that your powers won't seem too terrifying when you're in class." Dumbledore said. "I made two because I know you have a knack for using two spells at once. Try giving them a wave."

Doing what Dumbledore said, Naruto could feel his energy channeling through the wands. "But how will I use my jutsus if I don't weave hand signs?"

"That's the tradeoff from the wands. Instead of creating those hands signs, you need only speak that particular spell and wave the wand. But because there is no hand sign involved, the power is weakened to 30%." After giving Naruto the final instructions on how to use the wands, Dumbledore bid them farewell and the portrait returned to its black and emotionless state.

"Now that all of the tasks are finished, I think you should find yourself some dinner Mr. Uzumaki." McGonagall suggested. "I will arrange for a feast for tomorrow evening, but for tonight, just ask for anything you require in your dormitory."

"A f-feast? I don't think my arrival should be honored that much."

"Mr. Uzumaki, here at Hogwarts, we have a tradition of throwing feasts when special guests arrive. Seeing you particularly as a special guest would be an understatement since you are trying to save us wizards from a dangerous foe."

"If it's for the sake of tradition then I guess it's alright."

Bowing down and saying goodnight, Naruto exited the office. As the gargoyle stair case descended to the bottom floor, Fawkes lead Naruto to the newly created House of Namikaze. Oddly enough, Naruto didn't spot any of the students walking in the halls. The trip was uneventful and quiet as they reached the famous wall of an entrance.

"Um, why are we standing in front of a wall?" Naruto asked the phoenix.

_**This is the way into your room. Just think about getting inside then it should open.**_

Imagining something would happen, the wall started to move and crack like lines began to form. Naruto watched amazed as the door into the Room of Requirement appeared before him. Reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door to find an empty room. There wasn't anything in there at all; it was basically an empty stone room that had windows overlooking the countryside. Realizing it was his responsibility to decorate it; his imagination started its work. However, his stomach began to rumble loudly from dire hunger.

'_If this room and create anything I need, that means I can practically have anything!'_

**You didn't think of that earlier? You may be more badass than before, but you're still really idiotic at heart.**

'_What makes you think I'm idiotic?'_

**Pretty much everything you ask is rhetorical. Sometimes I think you like being the stupid one.**

'_I'm not the one trying to bet on stupid things just for ten minutes of rampage.'_

**Touché, but remember that both the chicken and I believe you're stupid, no matter what you say.**

'_For the love of Kami, shut up so I can concentrate on something to eat!'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto thought for some ramen from Ichiraku. When he opened his eyelids, rather than just a bowl of ramen, the entire bar appeared. It was like a dream come true; unable to hold it in any longer, he walked towards the bar and pushed away the flaps and could smell the tantalizing aroma. Believe it or not, old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were also there. Both were cooking and didn't notice the sudden change in scenery until Naruto walked in with a smile on his face. They confused at first but slowly understood as Naruto explain how everything happened. Happy to see their number one customer, they served him free of charge. Enjoying eight bowls of ramen really filled Naruto's stomach and he bid them goodbye as the ramen bar disappeared into nothingness. He looked out the window and saw the sun had already set and knew that he had to start filling up the room.

'_Kyuubi, you have any idea how to decorate this place?'_

**I'm a demon, not a pathetic human that has to worry about goddamn chores. Ask the chicken.**

_**I guess you can start by adding a bed. That is really all you need in here anyway since you'll spending the rest of time looking for clues on the Horcrux and classes.**_

'_Actually, I was planning on creating kage bunshins to study during the class periods. Did you honestly think I'm going to study?'_

_**Point taken. If you really have to, I'm sure you can utilize this area for training as well. That's what Harry and his friends did in their fifth year. I'm going to sleep now, so see you in the morning.**_

Feeling the exhaustion of a long day of nothing, Naruto hastily called upon a king-sized bed out of curiosity. Being the kid that everyone hated didn't really give any luxuries and he wanted something for himself for once. The bed frame was black and had gold trimmings on the edges. He jumped onto the mattress and it was comfortable beyond belief. Reluctantly getting back up, he created a closet for his clothing and a chakra-protected trunk for his scrolls. Placing his katana in the trunk, he went for a nice long shower. After finishing showering and brushing his teeth, Naruto lied back down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

_-The Next Morning-_

The sun's rays were piercing through the windows of the Namikaze dorm right on Naruto's face. The heat and brightness were getting intolerable enough that it forced him to wake up. Stretching his muscles from a good night's sleep, the ninja felt relief not having to waking up to war and mindless bloodshed. He could remember all the lives that were lost just for the sake of his survival. Even Killer Bee gave himself up just so that Naruto could run from Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Although he took Madara's life for revenge, he always felt something was missing. Getting off his bed and walking over to the trunk, he pulled out his sword from its sheath and could feel its destructive chakra fill the room. The sword was a constant reminder of the source that started the 4th Great Ninja War in the first place.

With nothing to do since he wasn't "officially" introduced to the school, Naruto thought it is best to get some training done. It has been a while since he last trained with Sage chakra and he also didn't want to make another ruckus like yesterday. Getting into his meditating pose, he ceased all movement in his body and could start feeling the natural chakra flow into his body. Apparently, this world has similar natural energy like in the Elemental Countries, just a bit less potent, thus taking more time to transform into Sage mode. Roughly half an hour passed by until Naruto was able to transform into Sage mode. Sensing the life energy of everything surrounding Hogwarts, he could feel creatures that were beyond his imagination. About an hour and a half had gone by until he finished his meditation. Fawkes left for some flying and the Kyuubi was suspiciously silent. Rather than sitting around and wasting his Sage chakra, Naruto created 5000 clones. The Room of Requirement immediately enlarged itself to accompany all of the Naruto's that were created.

"Alright everyone! Like always, come at me full force!" Naruto used to be able to summon 1000 clones at once. But the war had also served as a major training period to the point where his chakra reserves were about six times larger. The clones all jumped simultaneously and Naruto rushed towards them with rock-hard fists. Let the battle begin!

_-Transfiguration: Seventh Year-_

The classroom was quiet, too quiet even if it was McGonagall teaching. Ron looked around the class and couldn't see many people that are familiar since most of his old friends had graduated already. The piece of parchment in front of him was supposed to be filled with theories of transfiguring a tree into an animal but he was too distracted by the dream he had yesterday. Just the sight of death made him feel sick to the stomach. It reminded him of Fred's passing and how the family still hasn't fully recovered from it. He turned to Hermione who just placed her quill down as she finished her paper. He swore the quill was smoking from the amount of information Hermione usually puts down. Her injuries had mostly healed with the help of Madam Pomfrey and she was back to her normal self. Thinking of her brought back memories of their conversation with Fawkes; the tone in his voice at that moment seemed ominous, as if he knew something was going to happen.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to start on your paper or would you rather spend tonight cleaning the bathroom." McGonagall said.

"Ah, I'll start right now!" he responded.

"Actually, before you attempt to start, I have an announcement to make," she said. "Tonight, there will be a feast in the Great Hall to welcome a very important guest."

The class went from dead silent to massive amounts of chatting in a matter of seconds. The students were speculating on who it was; some suggesting it was the Minister of Magic or some famous wizard. Girls hoped it was some handsome Quidditch player even though the chances were extremely slim. The headmistress looked upon her students and could only wait for their reactions when it turned out to be someone completely out of nowhere. Sensing it was time for lunch, she dismissed the class and all the students filed out with their speculations running wild.

Ron and Hermione headed to the Common Room to drop off their books before heading down for lunch. On the way there, they discussed what Fawkes had said and this "special" guest. Hermione already had a guess as to who this person was. "I think this guest is the same person that saved Harry and me yesterday. It's the only logical answer there is," she said.

"You always look at the logical side love. You are right most of the time but you sound so boring to be around."

"What is this I'm hearing, oh that's right, my clumsy boyfriend making fun of me."

Placing their school books into their respective dorms, they both headed down towards the Great Hall for some food. Ron suddenly remembered what he forgot to do during the morning before classes started. Swiftly reaching for Hermione's right hand, he pulled her towards himself. She had blinked due to Ron's sudden maneuver, only to find herself in a very comforting feeling. She could feel his lips upon hers, kissing passionately without the pretense of being too desperate. Finally breaking apart for air, both of them stared into each other's eyes, not realizing that they were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall where everyone could watch. The Great Hall was completely silent and all eyes were upon them. Obviously the level of awkwardness had gone sky high, but Ron didn't care as long as the both of them were happy and in love. Grabbing Hermione's hand, the couple walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

_-Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing-_

Death, blood, chaos. That's all Harry could see in his dreams. So much suffering everywhere, yet he didn't know where. The setting didn't seem modern like London and the style of clothing on the dead corpses is similar to those of Asian cultures. Walking through the old village, Harry saw more and more death as he unknowingly headed towards the center. Once he reached the courtyard situated in the center of the village, he can only see one person standing among the dead bodies. It was a man judging by his height and spiky blond hair. He couldn't see the face, but the silhouette wore a red trench coat with black flames at the bottom. In his right hand is a sword, one that Harry had never seen before. It was decorated by 10 different circular gems embedded into the blade and a token-like circle attached by a red string. The man turned around and Harry couldn't see anything but his eyes. They were the same eyes of the fox that everyone saw in the Great Hall during the feast. Assuming this person was a dark wizard, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the man. As he said the words stupefy, everything went black. A moment ago, he was about to stun a murderer, the next moment he is looking at a familiar ceiling. Getting up slowly as his sore body protested, he recognized the room to be the Hospital Wing.

'_First day of school and I'm already here. Typical.'_

"Mr. Potter! You're awake! How to do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

And so, the nurse explained to him how the explosion in the lake got into the hospital again, the return of Fawkes, and confirming that Hermione was alright. After a quick lunch, Harry got cleared from the hospital and ran straight back to the Gryffindor common room. As he expected, his two best friends were sitting there "studying." Both of them were oblivious to the door opening in front of them and Harry needed to explain the dream he had right away before he forgot.

"Are you two done yet?" Harry finally spoke out.

Breaking away as fast as possible, Hermione and Ron turned their heads to see Harry sitting in a chair that leaned on the study table. Both of them were red like tomatoes; either from embarrassment or frustration from his sudden intrusion. But at the moment, Harry didn't care about anything until they heard about his dream/vision.

"Harry, you got out of the Hospital Wing already?" Hermione asked. She had been worried ever since his spasms attack yesterday afternoon. "What happened to your fever?"

"Fever? What fever?"

"You don't remember mate? You had this crazy fever and your body was shaking like lightning had been through your skull," Ron exaggerated.

"I was dreaming the whole time so, no, I don't remember a fever or spasms. Speaking of the dream I had; Ron in the dream you us about yesterday morning during breakfast, did you see a man with a red trench coat?"

"No, all I saw were massive amounts of blood and bodies lying around everywhere."

"That's the same dream I just had. But I kept walking deeper until I saw this man. He carried a sword and I felt so much evil surrounding him. But the most ominous part was his eyes."

"What about his eyes, Harry?" Hermione wondered. "Were they familiar or something?"

"Do you remember that image the Great Hall ceiling showed during the feast?" Both nodded in response. "Well, I assumed this man killed all those people and I decided to take out my wand and stun him. But before I could take out my wand, he turned around and I saw that very same eyes as that fox."

"Bloody hell, literally." Ron blurted. "Then what?"

"I tried 'stupefy' but the dream ended right there. I woke up to find myself in the Hospital Wing."

All three were silent, not knowing whether they should continue the topic or talk about something else. Ron instantly remembered the announcement Professor McGonagall had made at the end of Transfigurations. "Harry, McGonagall told us earlier that we're having another feast tonight for some special guest. I personally don't care for the person; all I want is the endless amounts of food."

"The one drawback of having Ron for a boyfriend is him being a glutton." Hermione said.

They all laughed and talked for a little bit until it was time for afternoon classes. Harry and Ron went to Potions while Hermione would spend her free period studying in the library. Not much happened the rest of the afternoon and the day went by quickly. Once the feast starts, nothing is going to be the same.

_-House of Namikaze, 10 minutes before the feast-_

Naruto had just finished showering and needed to dress up fast since he almost forgot about the feast welcoming him. He looked into the drawer filled with his clothes; regretfully, his fashion sense is poorer than a newborn baby. All he had were the same black and orange jumpsuits. Without any other ideas, he put one the pants and jacket. Once he finished wearing his black open-toed shoes, he practically sprinted towards the door. Before he reached the doorknob however, Fawkes Apparated out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto's jacket collar and pulled him backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

_**You look too plain. This is a semi-formal event. You look like you're going on a nighttime walk.**_

"Sorry to break it to you, but I have no formal clothing. I never had the need for any."

**This is what I suggest then, rather than look formal, dress like the badass you're supposed to be.**

"What should I wear then? I don't have a good fashion sense."

**Get your trench coat, your sword; summon your bladed gauntlets, knee guards, and your brand new magic sticks.**

Retrieving all the necessary items, he placed them on his arms and legs and put on his trench coat. Attaching his katana on his back, he felt its raw infinite power rushing into his body. The Kyuubi and Fawkes observed him to see if he looked badass enough. Instead of placing kunai into the gauntlets, he replaced them with the wands. He definitely appeared badass, but something was missing, a key element that should set a new bar of badassness. Time was running out yet nothing could come to mind. Then by some miracle, Naruto came up with a great idea for his entrance. A grin slowly appeared on his face and he told of his plan to Fawkes and Kyuubi and they both agreed instantly.

_-The Great Hall-_

All the students and staff were all seated and everyone eagerly anticipated the arrival of this special guest. All one could hear was massive amounts of chattering until the headmistress walked up to the podium. Raising her hand to get everyone's attention, she said "All of you may be confused as to why we're having another feast so soon, am I correct?"

A lot of "yes's" sounded all over the hall. Some questions came up such as "Who is it?" and "Is it a boy or girl?" Truthfully, McGonagall couldn't describe Naruto at all since he barely even spoke to her during his visit in her office. For now, all she can do is smile and wait for Filch's signal and introduce Naruto as vaguely as possible so that most of the students welcome him without any suspicions. A few moments pass and not much changes.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was currently explaining to Harry what Fawkes said. Just hearing Voldemort's name again gave Harry shivers and anxiety. And the part about Fawkes' new master saving them seemed a bit too coincidental; now he understood why Hermione predicted the special guest was Fawkes' master. Whoever this man is, he must be extremely powerful if Fawkes chose him. Leaving the discussion aside, he turned his head towards the teachers' table and saw the look on their faces. Some of them were emotionless while others were scared or frightened. Harry glanced over the mysterious Professor Adonis who just sat there looking at the ceiling. He heard some rumors about the man and his ability to use magic without the use of a wand. But rumors spread across the school like wildfire and most of them weren't true.

The doors to the Great Hall finally opened and Mr. Filch ran across the hall faster than anyone had ever seen before. Gasping and panting for air in front of the podium, he whispered into McGonagall's ear, signaling the entrance of the guest. The students gossiped even louder than before and hoped they were right in their guesses.

"Tonight, we are welcoming a very special guest to our school. He is a wizard that the late Headmaster requested to attend our school this year. He is around your age and I hope all of you treat him as a friend throughout this year. However, unlike the rest of you, he has been instated into the newly created house of Namikaze; therefore the Room of Requirement is no longer a place for your mundane belongings."

Many students were surprised to hear about someone their age attending their school. Some girls started to imagine if this boy was hot or charming. Others were shocked to hear about a whole new House being created out of the blue with only one person occupying it. What's worse was that the house was in their infinite storage room. Suddenly the fires in the hall started to dim and light weakened. The doors slowly opened and all eyes were locked on them. When the doors opened all the way, there wasn't anyone standing in the archway. Silence creeped the hall, until a beautiful song echoed upon the walls, a song that only one thing could sing. The song mesmerized them and continuously got louder and louder.

Approaching the entrance to the Great Hall, Fawkes enjoyed the feeling of people that appreciated it. Making one final turn towards the hall, he had to be that every little detail was perfect. Flying into the hall, he heard cheers and clapping while he flew in circles above their heads. After several more passes, he made his way down the middle lane and created a trail of fire, emanating from his tail. Making a sudden stop in front of the gold podium, Fawkes erupted into a tower of fire, blinding everyone with its light.

_**Show them what you got, Naruto!**_

The tower of fire blew away from a strong wind in the middle of the flames. Standing in front of the podium and facing the students was none other than the number one unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided not to do a character summary this time since I wanted to get this chapter out as fast possible.**

**IMPORTANT!  
>GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL I MADE. AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE NARUTO'S SWORD, LOOK IN MY BIO. MY FRIEND DREW THE SWORD FOR ME AND IT IS AMAZING. SO FAR I DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR IT, SO PM YOUR SUGGESTIONS. (BUT TRY TO FIGURE OUT ITS POWERS FIRST. HINT, LAST CHAPTER.)<strong>

**I'll start on the next chapter right away so no worries. Until then PEACE OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter<em>**

**Demonstration**


	5. Demonstration

Ok, I know all of you have been expecting this for almost a year. I super sorry for taking so long like an idiot. A lot happened during the time. Some examples would be my uncle passing away, studying, and playing League of Legends. Yea, that last one hit me like a truck. But my uncle's passing impacted me a lot since he taught me a lot of things when i was a kid.

I don't want too much of an A/N, but there is something important for the next chapter. Idk if you consider it a spoiler but i noticed that im lacking a antagonist. I'm thinking of adding him into the next chapter so expect that. I skimmed through this one for errors so dont be surprised if there are some mistakes.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"…"-Dialogue<br>_'…'_-Thoughts  
><strong>Bold – <strong>Kyuubi  
><strong>Bold <strong>_**Italics**_: Summon  
><span>Underline<span> - Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

_**Demonstration**_

* * *

><p><em><span>-The Great Hall-<span>_

The teachers and students were completely awestruck when they saw a man, no a teenager, burst out of the pillar of flames that Fawkes created. The teenager was Naruto Uzumaki, the so-called special guest that everybody had been gossiping about. Most people thought it would be some important magical figure such as the Minister of Magic. But no, it turned out to be boy that looked no older than 18. His clothing wore also something that had many eyes locked on the ninja. He wore a black and orange outfit with a red trench coat with black flames decorated at the bottom. On his hands were silver gauntlets that covered from his fingers all the way to his elbows. At the lower half of his body was a pair of silver knee guards with oddly shaped knives attached to the sides. And finally, on his back was the most noticeable accessory, a beautiful sword that had a token attached to the sword by a string.

Naruto stood there, wondering why the hall was so silent. Feeling awkward, he assumed that introductions had to be made.

"Greetings, everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from the magic academy in Japan. Professor Dumbledore gave me a recommendation to come study here for a year to learn different aspects of magic. I hope we can all get along." Naruto introduced with a bow.

Behind him, the teachers all began to clap, which the students quickly followed suit. Already, Naruto could hear the gossip beginning to spread. Thanks to the Kyuubi training him, his senses had increased tenfold, so he could literally listen into all the conversions about him spreading.

Headmistress McGonagall stood from her chair and raised her hand for the students to settle down to make another announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts, I hope all of you will treat Mr. Uzumaki here with respect and to be kind enough to help him if it is required. You may begin eating to your heart's content," she said. She signaled Naruto to come over which he did punctually.

"Mr. Uzumaki, because don't have a table specifically for Namikaze house, you may seat yourself at Gryffindor table. I suggest you socialize with some students so that there won't be any tension among the students." McGonagall instructed.

With a nod, Naruto headed towards the Gryffindor table despite the many odd stares he received from the other students. Quietly seating himself, he could see how the wizards and witches of Gryffindor had this suspicious look on their faces.

**Honestly, I didn't think you had ability to speak in a formal tone Naruto.**

'_Well all of those boring war meetings and award ceremonies have taught me something haven't they?'_

**Well, now that introductions are done, I suggest you enjoy the food they're serving. All of it seems different. Who knows, you might actually like it, despite the way it looks.**

Looking down on his plate, Naruto could see two spoons, two forks, and two knives on the sides. At this point, he had no idea how these wizards ate their food since he grew up learning to eat with chopsticks.

**Kami, help me. Just copy what the other students are doing you dumbass!**

* * *

><p><em><span>-Further Down the Gryffindor Table-<span>_

Unlike the rest of the Gryffindors, Harry's focus was completely on the so-called transfer student. The blonde had a striking resemblance to the man he saw in his dream. Hell, even the sword was identical. He was uneasy to the core, and he didn't even know why.

"HARRY!"

Surprised from the sudden outburst, he turned to Ron who was currently stuffing his face. Hermione on the other hand looked genuinely worried about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry responded.

"Harry, I know you too well to think nothing is wrong. It's about the new student isn't it?"

Harry was hesitant to talk about such information when there were so many people in one area. The war against Voldemort had just ended recently and he didn't want to cause panic from an assumption.

"What do you think McGonagall meant when she said that Dumbledore recommended him to come here?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that basically all it means?" Ron wondered.

"I'm confused as to how Dumbledore could've met him if he died last year," Harry stated. "Nothing makes sense, and it involves that dream I had earlier."

Both Hermione and Ron understood immediately what Harry was talking about. The dream itself was already too horrifying to describe to his friends and seeing an exact identical to the man in his dream just sent chills down his spine. They only got the gist when he told them about the destruction and mayhem he witnessed inside his dream. Explaining this predicament would have to come later.

"When this is over, I'll tell you in the common room," Harry finally said. "For now, just act normal and try not to draw attention."

"Aren't you over exaggerating a bit? I mean, what can be so bad about having new students. It wouldn't be the first time," Ron stated.

Harry just remained silent throughout the rest of the feast. He tried to calm his nerves endlessly but couldn't shake this feeling that was telling him to either run or just attack the new student right there. Even Voldemort didn't have such a dark aura. Rather than suffer the torment, he finished his plate quickly and almost jogged out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione could only watch as their best friend left without uttering a single word.

* * *

><p><em><span>-The Next Morning-<span>_

Naruto had eaten foods that he had never even heard or seen before. Surprisingly, the food was delicious and filled his mouth with something other than ramen. Today was officially the first day for him to attend "school" in almost 6 years.

"Kami, I don't want to wake up for school. It reminds me of the days at the academy."

**Why don't you just make a clone go while you enjoy sleeping smart one?**

"I already thought of that a while ago. I must admit though, some of the subjects in magic are really weird. But there is one that caught my attention."

**Oh really? Now what could that be?**

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

**Ohoho. Now that is something I don't want to miss.**

Unfortunately, that class was the last one of the day and that was during the afternoon. Rather than sitting in the House of Namikaze all day doing nothing, Naruto decided to leave the clone to study while he explored the grounds.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Edge of the Forbidden Forest-<span>_

After a little sneaking around, Naruto finally made it to the so-called Forbidden Forest. Truthfully, he didn't really take heed to all the warnings that the Headmistress imposed on him. He stood there wondering what was so dangerous about this place. It didn't even feel remotely harmful at all.

"You feel anything wrong?"

**Not really, but I suggest you go in and check it out a bit more. It wouldn't hurt to find any clues about that Voldemort guy's wand.**

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded towards the forest interior. The scenery remained the same for the next 15 minutes, dark and filled with trees. The walk itself became boring and uneventful. Rather than spend any more time in here, Naruto turned around and proceeded back since nothing was here to begin with. No clues, no bodies, nothing. Even the animals that give the forest its "Forbidden" status are nowhere to be seen.

**Naruto, hold on a sec.**

"Huh? What's up?"

**I feel something. It's giving off this odd energy that I've never felt before. It's faint but I think you should check it out.**

"Alright then, if this energy is the wand, then this mission will be done and we can go home."

**Don't forget that the Hokage hag is forcing you to stay here for a year. I can recall all of the times she has beaten you up for not obeying her.**

"Dammit." Naruto cursed. "Why does being Hokage have to mean I have to learn to 'not use my fists'?"

**It's because of your impulsive nature tends to start disputes.**

"Oh never mind. Where is this energy you were talking about?"

**Let me take over because you won't see it.**

Without saying a word, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra and influence begin to seep into his consciousness. He closed his eyelids as more demonic chakra overflowed his chakra system. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, no longer were the calm blue eyes. Now they were replaced with irises of crimson. If looks could kill, this was it.

**How long has it been since I last merged with you?**

_I don't know, half a year maybe?_

**I can't believe I've forgotten how it feels to rampage in a human body. Would you mind if this forest burns down?**

_Kyuubi, stay focused; and yes I would mind. I don't want to deal with another lecture for killing magical creatures._

**Fine, from what I'm sensing, this object we're looking for is a bit deep underground.**

_Well start digging._

**Shut the hell up! What am I, your dog?!**

_Technically speaking, yes you are._

**That's it, once I find this thing; I will go in there and kick your ass.**

Soon afterwards, Kyuubi managed to find the exact spot of this "thing" and looked at the ground with a mood of indifference. He thought about this decision for a moment and knew exactly what to do.

**I don't care about what you say but I'm getting this thing MY way.**

_Wait, what the hell are doing?!_

Naruto smacked himself mentally for even thinking of letting Kyuubi use his body. The only thing that disturbed him more was a raging Rasengan in both of his hands. Unfortunately for him, he had no control of his own motor functions since the Kyuubi's mental state was stronger than his at the moment. While Naruto was currently in state of worry, Kyuubi was laughing to himself for his method of digging.

_Please don't tell me that you're using the Rasengan for digging._

**Bingo!**

Without any hesitation, Kyuubi slammed both of Naruto's hands onto the ground. Dirt and dead leaves began to fly all over the place. Once both Rasengans dissipated, there remained a giant crater.

_Are you freaking insane?! Why would you want to attract attention to us, especially for what happened yesterday!_

**Calm your balls. The Rasengan isn't going to attract any attention. Not to mention that it doesn't even explode.**

_With your chakra it does._

**Well you can deal with those problems later. I'm sure they won't suspect you since your clone is taking all the classes.**

_Fine, just find the damned thing already._

With five more Rasengans, Kyuubi managed to sense the object clear as day. Reaching down, he picked up a small gem. He could sense great power from this little rock and became more confused as to how it ended up here in the first place. But answers would have to wait since the multiple explosions from the Rasengan barrage are sure to attract attention from the forest animals and teachers.

_So let me get this straight. We spent almost 2 hours searching in a dark as hell forest for some stupid rock that emits energy?_

**Pretty much.**

Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't as mad as he thought he would be. Instead of raging like he used to, he took a deep breath and just accepted the result. With this mundane task now complete, Naruto could feel himself regaining control of his body. His aqua eyes finally returning with the rest of his consciousness. Slowly, he started walking to shake the numbness from his legs. For some odd reason, every time he and Kyuubi merged, numbness awaited him when he took back control. The rest of the way back to Hogwarts was uneventful and the Defense against the Dark Arts class wouldn't start until a few more hours. It turns out that lunch should be starting soon, and his stomach grumbled like a monster.

"Well, now that we've found this rock, let's go eat. I should practice the Hiraishin and see if it'll be able to go through walls."

**Um, are you an idiot? Teleportation doesn't work here because of that stupid barrier they keep praising.**

"That is where you are wrong my friend. The Hiraishin isn't teleportation since it's even faster than that. It's more like a summoning jutsu. The seal formula is there for a reason."

**Well sorry for napping and having a dream of world domination.**

With a shrug, Naruto concentrated chakra all over his body to the seal in the House of Namikaze. With one final burst of chakra, he was no longer in the Forbidden Forest but in his dorm. Every time he used the Hiraishin, this weird feeling always came with it. It felt somewhat like a rush and adrenaline would just fill his body instantaneously. It makes a person wonder how much adrenaline the Yondaime had since he used the jutsu so many times within a single minute.

But he didn't mind the adrenaline since it would usually help in most battles. It kept him wanted to fight more. Sure he may have been a little sadistic, but after so much time with Kyuubi, things have changed.

**Is that a compliment or insult?!**

* * *

><p><em><span>-About 15 Minutes Later-<span>_

It was finally the time for a class that Naruto actually looked forward to, Defense against the Dark Arts. Walking to Professor Adonis's classroom in wasn't that much of a hassle; just the continuous pushing and shoving of other students soon became tiresome. Several moments later, he found himself standing in front of the class. Looking to the left and right, he was the only one remaining in the hallway.

**Well isn't this convenient.**

'_How is this convenient?'_

**You're the last one to enter the class and don't forget that you are a new "student". Make your House proud.**

'_I don't get what you're implying, but here goes.'_

Taking the first step into the class, Naruto took a glance of the room. Its basic architecture was the same as the rest of the castle. Other than that, the class had been decorated with many different things such as insects to practice spells on and shelves filled with books with odd characters Naruto had never seen before. Taking one final look around, he noticed the eyes of all the spell casters glued onto him. Usually, people would look at him with contempt, but they were staring at him with looks of curiosity. Ignoring them, Naruto made his way to the front of the class, only to see professor Adonis with his one eye standing there.

"How good of you to join us here at Hogwarts Mr. Uzumaki," Adonis began. "Why don't you introduce yourself to everybody?"

"Greetings, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope we all get along and that you guys can help me adapt to living here." Naruto introduced with a bow.

In all honesty, Naruto didn't think the introductions were really necessary since most of them probably already knew who he is. Finding a seat, he only saw one open and sitting next to it was a boy with large round glasses and a scar that resembled a lightning bolt. Some old memory came up as Naruto saw the scar. He couldn't remember it exactly but he knew Dumbledore had mentioned it to him when this mission was requested. The only real feature that didn't match with the boy was the menacing glare.

"Alright students, welcome back to Hogwarts. My name is Adonis. I have no last name and I think it's better if you don't know why. Most of you here are seventh years and I'm hoping you all know the basic spells of this class." Adonis began. "If you don't, then I suggest you leave this room and scamper to the library and start reading. Raise your hand if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

All of the students kept their hands down since they all did their summer assignments and memorized everything to heart; well, all but one. One hand slowly rose up and everybody turned their attention to you know who.

"Um, sorry Adonis-sensei, but I don't anything about these spells you speak of," Naruto said nervously. In truth, that was a half-lie. He did know _of_ spells, but he didn't know any of it. He started hearing some laughs and minor teasing. Made sense since they didn't have any shinobi and every other person had some potential in magic.

"Actually, you are a very special case Mr. Uzumaki. I've heard of how Japanese wizardry is highly different to our type of magic." Adonis explained. "Why don't you give us some details as to how they're different?"

'_Great, what the hell am I supposed to say now?!'_

**Just explain to them jutsu or something.**

'_Do you honestly think that they would believe any word I say?'_

**We are in a world dominated and governed by magic, anything is possible baka.**

'_Does every sentence that comes out of your mouth have to insult me?!'_

**That's a rhetorical question.**

"Ok, where should I begin? I guess the main difference would be that our 'spells' only consist of attacking, defending, and mind tricks. And we don't have any of those skills that make life easier. Where I come from, we call our 'spells' **jutsu**. The last thing is that our jutsu is used from energy from within our bodies." Naruto explained. "When I first met the old man, I saw him use his spells and not get tired. I showed him some of my own jutsu and concluded that yours can be used endlessly while ours are stronger, but limited."

Some of the students were curious as to how Japanese wizardry seemed to be so unorthodox to their own teachings. Just hearing the words **attack **and **defense **sent chills and made them wonder what the shinobi was taught. Another topic would have to be this new student's skills.

"How about you demonstrate your so-called jutsu for us," Adonis suggested.

'_Great, I can't perform my jutsu here. They'll think I'm some godlike monster and then pester me with pointless questions.'_

**Speaking in their terms, you are.**

'_Yeah, tell me something I don't know.'_

"Um, I can't say it's a good idea because my jutsu tend to be a bit destructive."

"Don't be silly. How strong could your jutsus possibly be?" Adonis asked with a doubtful chuckle.

'_You'd be surprised.'_

With a wave of his wand, Adonis managed to rearrange the desks inside to the side of the room. Waving his wand one more time, a 9-foot tall training mannequin appeared. Naruto just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open in amazement. After a few moments of regaining his composure, Naruto pulled out his twin wands.

"Hey, isn't it illegal to have two wands?!" a random student blurted out.

"Let's just say that I have special privileges and leave it at that."

The entire class went into confusion. Most people today don't know exactly why the use of twin wands were banned, but some speculate that it would be able to increase a wizard's power exponentially. If a dark wizard were able to acquire such power, then numerous calamities would've been occurring nonstop and eventually wands would be banned, marking the end of wizardry as we know it.

"Okay, I suggest that everyone back up because I don't want anyone hurting themselves out of curiosity." Naruto explained.

Everyone did as instructed and moved back near the entrance. The room turned silent and the anticipation grew as each second seemed like hours.

'_What jutsu should I use? I don't want anyone to figure out my strength for this entire mission, but you know how I like to show off.'_

**I suggest you just do a basic fire and water jutsu. The Grand Fireball and Liquid Shotgun should suffice. But I want you to use both sticks.**

'_At the same time?'_

**No; use fire then water. It will have more awe for these pathetic humans.**

Flicking both of his wrists, both wands of ruby and sapphire slid down his sleeve. Taking a deep breath, Naruto gather some chakra into his hands and felt the wands resonating with his power. Positioning himself about 6 feet away from the training mannequin and pointed the ruby wand.

"Katon: Grand Fireball!"

Immediately, a giant sphere of fire erupted from the tip of the ruby wand and shot towards the mannequin. Upon hitting it, the fireball exploded and the entire section of the room was engulfed in flames. Following almost instantaneously, Naruto raised the sapphire wand in preparation for his next jutsu.

"Suiton: Liquid Shotgun!"

Unlike pointing for the Grand Fireball, Naruto swung his arms upwards as water appeared from thin air. When there were numerous orbs present, he sliced the wand in a downward motion. The orbs flew at the flames and steam covered everyone's vision. A few moments later, the steam began to clear and all eyes were searching for the mannequin.

"W-where is it?" one student asked.

"Look down and you'll see it," Adonis replied.

Following their professor's advice, all the students looked down and found nothing but burning ash, yet even that was barely visible.

**That went better than I anticipated.**

'_I don't know. Maybe I'll try it next we fight someone, but I doubt that'll be soon.'_

"Well that was quite something Mr. Uzumaki. I see great potential within you." Adonis said. "Alright class, I believe it is time to start discussing about the fundamental basics of this class."

And so the class went like any other, long and boring. Well at least in Naruto's eyes. All the material Adonis taught was review from what the students were supposed to learn last year. Unfortunately for Naruto, all of it was completely confusing and almost seemed elementary compared to what he's already learned.

**Holy Kami-sama that was the most boring thing I've ever experienced. Even your days at the academy were more enjoyable.**

'_How in any possible way is the academy do better than this?! I was picked on every day, ignored, and insulted!'_

**That's why it was enjoyable.**

'_You are a fucking asshole!'_

**Whoa! That language is unnecessary. Calm your balls.**

'_I swear to Kami that I will march in there and kick your ass if you insult me again. I'm not even joking.'_

**Oh, is that a challenge I hear from a brat in over his head? I think so.**

'_I've beaten you once, I can do it again!'_

**BWHAHAHHAHAHA! Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. I remember your mother helping you with her chakra chains. If she wasn't there, we wouldn't be having this conversation.**

'…'

**Well it seems I've made my point. Even if our souls are connected, you'd still lose if you fought me.**

From that point onwards, Naruto just kept to himself and blocked out Kyuubi's thoughts. He was able to tolerate the fox's cynical behavior, but being reminded of the pains of his past was a bit too much. After so many years with the Kyuubi, Naruto couldn't really blame him because he wasn't really at fault. It just happens that the villagers over exaggerated their fears and then took it out on a helpless child. But the real blame came from that bastard Tobi. If he hadn't caused the entire world panic when he tried to control the Kyuubi, Naruto could have been living a normal life with his parents.

During his deep thought session, he unknowingly walked to the Black Lake. Only silence filled the air. Looking toward the sky, he raised his hand in a fist.

"Mom, Dad, Ero-sennin, Old man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, I promise to repay you all for everything you've given me. If you are watching me now, I would like to say, THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>Yea, I just noticed the humor was kinda lacking but i don't care anymore. All i care about is if you guys enjoyed it. ^o^<p> 


End file.
